


That Tourney Everyone Kept Talking About

by lordbloodravens



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Aerys didnt go to the tourney, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tourney at Harrenhal, lets see if it elongates or i keep it short, now it goes beyond the tourney, that leaves room for many changes in the plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordbloodravens/pseuds/lordbloodravens
Summary: Aerys never went to the Tourney at Harrenhal, but Jaime did, so he skipped the whole becoming part of the Kingsguard.He founds out who the Knight of the Laughing Tree is and swears to keep the secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart http://visenyastargaryen.tumblr.com/post/175312556229/fight-me-lyanna-stark-probably-youre-so

Jaime laid in bed, all sweat, tangled with his bedsheets. He had been kissing his sister, just having arrived that day to Harrenhal, she had followed him to his chamber after diner telling him she had something very important to discuss. No sooner he had closed the door she jumped on him and started kissing his neck. While on it she began talking about a plan she had made so they could always be together. It was unfair of Cersei to do this to him. She knew he wouldn’t object to anything as long as she was on his arms. So while caressing his manhood she started relating her plot to take down that Dornish whore of Rhaegar’s chest and make herself queen. But she couldn’t be alone in King’s Landing so he had to take vows to be in his Kingsguard. That way they would always be together.

She made him cum with his hand, always stating that her maidenhood was for her Lord husband, but dragged a promise from his lips when she left the room.

When she left her last words _“Do it for me”_ still resonated in his head. It was the only way they could be together. She would be at court and he would be besides her, as a Kingsguard. It would mean giving up on the Rock, but Jaime had never cared much for being a Lord. He only wanted to fight since he was so good at it, and be by Cersei’s side. Tyrion could get Casterly Rock, his little brother even as young as he was already showed to be as cunning as father.

But to serve all his life under the King? Mad King Aerys? Jaime had seen the man many times when he accompanied his father to court and had been repulsed by him. Long messy hair and dirty unkempt nails, he looked more a beggar than a king. He had refused to come to the tourney and hadn’t allowed for his wife or youngest son to come either.

Rumor had it this tourney was being held by prince Rhaegar to call a great council. Or that was what Cersei had told him. That the old king would be no more, and Rhaegar Targaryen would rise as the new king. But nothing was sure and if Jaime entered the Kingsguard now who would he have to serve?

Either way it seemed like a treacherous path and getting involved with House Targaryen seemed like folly. He loved his twin sister more than anything in the world but the plan was rushed and full of holes. There was great honor in being a Kingsguard, serving with Ser Arthur Dayne and the White Bull, but what if Cersei couldn’t get rid of Princess Elia. Jaime knew he would give everything to be with her, but Prince Rhaegar was a different kind of man. And in no way he seemed like he could dishonor his wife.

He gave it a lot of thought but came to a conclusion. He would let the tourney unfold, see if this Prince Rhaegar really meant to overthrow his father. And what his own father Tywin would say about it, since he had been great friends with Aerys in the past but their relationship had turned sour. Jaime admired Rhaegar, he could serve as Kingsguard under him, and for now he would just enjoy the tourney Lord Whent had organized there at Harrenhal.

He went to sleep thinking if he won the joust he would crown Cersei the Queen of Love and Beauty.

* * *

 

He woke up the next morning with the sound of trumpets in the air. His window was directed at the main gate so he could see what all the fuzz was about. Prince Rhaegar and his retinue of knights and servants, along with the Princess and half the Kingsguard were arriving. There was at least a hundred people, all with their respective horses, squires and belongings. And that was just from King’s Landing. Many more lords had arrived the nights before and many more would sure follow today.

Jaime stepped from outside the window and proceeded to get dressed. In this kind of events you usually wore your house colors so people would identify you more easily. He had always find it funny how some cloth of red could turn you into a lion, or a grey rag into a direwolf. He put on a dark red doublet with black pants and his sword at his hip, always ready to be draw.

He headed to the main hall, a cavernous place, appropriate to fit a small army inside its walls. Everything in Harrenhal was monstrous. But it was the perfect place to call a great council, if Cersei was right about it. Many lords could gather and discuss lengthy matters in that same room.

The fountains of food were abundant, fried sausages, eggs, bread, bacon, pastries, and fruits of all kinds. It was apparent Lord Whent knew how to keep well fed his guests.

Jaime had arrived alone, only with a few servants but not a single friend or companion. Cersei had her own ladies and he didn’t see her around in the hall. He sat in a table where he recognized some westermen who knew his father and started pouring some bacon onto his plate. Then a conversation struck his ear.

“Did you see how great the king looked in his black armor, Lya?” A voice of a kid maybe younger than Jaime was saying.

“Don’t be dumb Ben, that wasn’t the king, that’s Prince Rhaegar. Everyone knows the king is old and crazy.” The girl called Lya answered him.

“Be careful Lyanna, you never know who might be listening.” Another male voice, more mature talked this time.

They were behind Jaime and he allowed himself to make a careful checkout to see who they were. He recognized the one who had spoken the last for the blazon in his clothes. A Stark. Eddard Stark if he remembered correctly. They were four Stark brothers, one girl and three boys. He assumed the other two were the younger cubs.  

He felt bad for the youngest Stark. He too thought a king should look more like Rhaegar and less like Aerys. Or better yet, he should look like Tywin Lannister, but that was another story. He finished breaking his fast and went to the stable to check on his horse.

He was a magnificent stallion, a gift from his uncle Kevan, and he was sure to win the tourney with him. The tilts would not begin until later that day and he wasn’t even in the first round of jousters. The first day would be hedge knights and lesser lords. He would give Orion a brief walk and then proceed to join his sister at the stalls.

He was going to start his walk when the sound of a beating came to his ears. A few meters ahead of him, behind a green tent a small boy was getting pounded by other three fellas. Jaime was about to intervene, thinking of a time some boys had tried to meddle with Tyrion and how he hated people who took advantage of their size, when a girl screamed next to him.

“THAT’S MY FATHER’S MAN YOU ARE HITTING” She looked close to her and found a tourney sword and started hitting the other boys with it.

When Jaime realized what the girl was doing he felt dumb for acting so slowly. He of course wouldn’t draw his battle sword but managed to land a few hits and help the girl scatter the attackers away. He then helped the little man, who turned out not to be so young, just small in size, stand up.

The girl was shaking the dust of her skirt when she addressed him “Thank you for that, kind ser.”

“Jaime, Jaime Lannister.” He provided his name for her.

“Thank you, Ser Lannister.” If the girl felt the need to say her name she didn’t follow it but Jaime had already recognized her from the morning breakfast as the Stark girl.

“That was very brave of you, Lady Lyanna.” He tried to imagine Cersei doing something like that and thought the seven hells would freeze before anything remotely close would happen.

“How do you know my name?” Right, she didn’t know he had listened to their conversation.

“I just happened to hear your brother calling you that somewhere in the morning.”

“Aren’t you observant, Lannister?” She then turned forward to the other man. “I’m sorry, are you badly hurt? What’s your name? I can tell you’re from the Neck.”

So that’s why he was so short and almost green. The little man was a crannogman.

“My name is Howland Reed, thank you for aiding me.”

“You’re hurt.” Jaime noticed a cut on his forehead.

“It’s true, let me take you to our tent, it’s the least we can do for one of our men.” She sent one look towards Jaime. “Thank you again very much for your help Ser Jaime. I hope to see you at the tilts.” With that she and the crannogman left the scene, leaving Jaime slightly agitated.

* * *

 

Knights after knights fell from their horses, the Whents that defended the honor of Lord Walter’s daughter too became unseated. It was the third day and knights from House Haigh, Frey and Blount were the current defenders. Jaime didn’t care much for them, they were from small houses and the tourney still had many days left. Sooner than later they would lose too. In fact if he remembered correctly their squires were the ones fond of hitting other people.

He thought to enter the tilts in that moment, maybe give them a lesson but the tourney was still starting and he wanted to be a spectator for a little longer.

It was in that moment when a mystery knight entered the tilts. Short of stature and clad in a mismatched armor, he demanded to joust against the current defenders. Finally the tournament was starting to get interesting.

The mystery knight rode well, he had a firm stance and very quickly he won the jousts. Cersei next to him asked who he thought the knight was.

“I would say he’s a northman, for the weirdwood in his shield. But many northmen came to the tourney. Maybe a Blackwood?” But in his mind he had a more accurate assumption. It was probably the little crannogman, hell bent on winning back his honor. Although he wasn’t sure if they rode many horses up in the Neck. Not the way this mystery knight was doing it anyway.

When the knight won all the joust and didn’t demand a ransom but only for the lords to teach a lesson to their squires, Jaime smiled to himself, more sure than now that it was little Howland Reed.

Later that night at the dining hall the only topic of conversation was the mystery knight, who was now being called The Knight of the Laughing Tree. Even Prince Rhaegar was interested on who was the knight. A search party to look for him was getting started by Robert Baratheon and Richard Lonmouth, since the knight had disappeared after the jousts.

Jaime considered talking to him, but if the little crannogman didn’t want to be found out, who was Jaime to say otherwise? He was sitting with the Starks, quiet and almost meek, between Eddard and the youngest Stark brother.

Jaime could hear their conversation from where he was sitting and thought that was becoming a bad habit of his.

“I knew you had it in you, Howl, you really showed them.” That was the oldest of the Starks talking, Brandon.

“I’m telling you it wasn’t me. I just prayed to the old gods for justice and they heard my prayer.”

Now that sounded to Jaime as if he was being just too humble, but a quick look at his face made him question if maybe it wasn’t really the crannogman that morning. Then he noticed another thing. The wild wolf girl was nowhere to be seen. Jaime began to connect the dots and had to keep a smile to himself. _That wicked she-wolf._

He admired her courage and bravery but now he suddenly felt responsible for her secret, what would her betrothed say if he knew? Robert Baratheon didn’t seem like the type to allow his wife to be jousting around. Jaime wouldn’t care of course. He understood women and men weren’t really that different. His sister Cersei was a constant reminder of that. But not everyone was like him.

He quickly finished the lemon tart he was eating and went to talk to the guys forming the search party.

“Ah, Lannister! Have you come to join us? Afraid that mystery knight is a better jouster than you?”

“Not particularly, just curious as who he might be.” Said Jaime avoiding a frontal hug from a very drunk Baratheon.

“Well then I guess we better start quickly, gods know this castle is huge so he could be anywhere.”

Jaime wasn’t sure how they thought were going to find the knight if he by chance took out his armor and went about in his common clothes. Luckily he already knew who it was, but there was no chance he would be sharing that information.

The party was composed of at least fifteen men, among them even Arthur Dayne and Prince Rhaegar. Jaime prayed he would be the first to find her.

They divided themselves in teams of two or three but he refused any company. Many started searching between the tents, where men were drinking and eating, a few tending to their horses. But Jaime knew Lyanna Stark wouldn’t be there.

He instead headed to the godswoods, a twenty acres plain, filled with tall pines and lots of bats. Some people said it was cursed by mad Danelle Lothston and other dozens of stories were told about the evils that plagued Harrenhal and its gardens.

There were a few tents on the outskirts of the godswoods but as Jaime headed inside the forest the noise from the people celebrating became fainter and fainter. He walked for a few minutes through the trees, half shouting half whispering Lyanna’s name.

He had to cross a small current when he finally heard someone moving behind a tree.

“Stupid breastplate.” A girl’s voice could be heard complaining.

Jaime went to look behind the tree and found Lady Lyanna fighting to get rid of her armor. “Do you need any help?”

“Gods, you scared me, Jaime Lannister. Is there anyone else with you?”

“No, it’s only me.”

“Oh, ok, then yes, please. The metal got caught with my riding shirt.” Jaime examined the problem, putting down his torch, and was able to solve it without having to cut or rip her shirt.

“So it was you after all. At first I thought it was the crannogman. But there was no way he could ride that well. I’m surprised you’re still that good my lady.”

“Please, I could defeat you in a race pretty easily.” He laughed at that but for some reason Jaime didn’t doubt it.

“The whole tourney is looking for you. Are you planning on revealing yourself?”

She looked at him with dread “No, are you planning of revealing my secret?”

“I wouldn’t dare.” He was going to tell her that he had actually wanted to find her first so the others wouldn’t know, but he kept that to himself. They stared at each other for a few seconds before she spoke.

“So, what now? If I come back together with you people will talk. I thank you for helping me again but it would look bad for me if we go back together.” She went quiet and then suggested “Hey, so what if you take my shield and tell them you found it lying here alone in the woods? It would give them some closure perhaps?”

Jaime noticed Lyanna was a romantic, she probably believed in gallant mystery knights who disappeared in the black of night leaving only a shield to be remembered by but if he could take part on that story, he would be glad to do it.

He agreed to her plan and half an hour later he was coming back to the great hall with the mysterious shield on his hands, relating to everyone who wanted to know, how he had found it hanging by the weirwood heart tree. He had added that last detail himself when he was thinking of the story and thought it would make perfect sense with the idea of the magic and mysterious knight Lyanna Stark wanted to create.

Lyanna didn’t show to the hall and when Jaime got there neither of the Starks or the crannogmen where there either, all probably back in their tents or rooms.

That night when Jaime went to sleep Cersei wasn’t the one who flooded his dreams. But in its place was a she wolf, with dark hair and grey eyes, but instead of being crowned queen of love and beauty, the girl was riding besides him.


	2. Chapter 2

A maid came to Jaime’s room when he was getting ready to sleep. Luckily he was still dressed even when it was almost midnight. The girl, no older than himself said his presence was required by Lord Whent in his council room.

He asked the girl what his host wanted at this hour but the girl refused to answer. Overcome by curiosity and remembering what Cersei had told him about Rhaegar’s plans he led himself be guided by the servant.

Along the way he met with Brandon Stark, apparently his presence had been requested too. They walked side by side in silence, what felt like hours since the castle of Harrenhal was so big you needed to walk for minutes to move from tower to tower. The older Stark was taller and bulkier than Jaime and famous for having a wild nature, but Jaime had never really spoken with him so he only had the court gossip to figure out what kind of man he was.

They finally arrived to a big room, occupied by a big wooden table where many other great and lesser lords were seated. What Jaime noticed it first was Prince Rhaegar at the head of the table with his Kingsguard Arthur Dayne standing behind him. To his left was Lord Whent and his son and to his right was Jon Connington.

_So Cersei was right. They do mean to overthrown Aerys._

Jaime apparently was one of the last to arrive to he sat close to the door, but his seat allowed him to look directly at the Targaryen prince. Stark seated next to him.

Some people were talking in whispers to the person next to them but the majority of the room was silent. After Jaime arrived another couple of lords entered and took seat and then the big wooden doors were closed. Everyone went quiet, the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of the fire behind the prince and the wind outside.

“I trust everyone here knows why I’ve gathered you.”

Brandon next to Jaime spoke “I knew this big tourney wasn’t just to amuse us but I wouldn’t have guessed Your Grace had the guts to do something about King Aerys.”

He was the first one to talk and to speak everyone’s mind but what he was saying was high treason if Rhaegar’s idea to gather them wasn’t overthrowing Aerys. Luckily for Brandon Stark, Rhaegar nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I asked all of you, men I hope I can trust, to participate in a council to talk about my father’s health. We are all aware of how fragile his mental health has become and I’m afraid it endangers the peace of the realm. So I would like to take direct action into the matter. But I would not dare to act on my own. Only with your approval would I make my actions public and make a council to set my father aside.”

Jaime was somewhat shook by the prince’s statement. Never in Westeros’s history had a son taken the throne from his father. Not even Daeron the second had risen a hand against one of the worst Targaryen kings, Aegon the Unworthy. But Rhaegar was asking permission from the lords since it was such an unprecedented act.

But what if some of the presents were Aerys loyalists? Had Rhaegar think of that? He was risking a lot with this meeting.

“Your Grace, pardon me- Lord Mace Tyrell spoke with a trembling voice- but I noticed that there a many important Lords missing, like Rickard Stark or Tywin Lannister, are you going to ignore their voices?”

Jaime’s attention was caught when he heard his father’s name. Some people murmured about other lords like Doran Martell and Jon Arryn also missing. The fact was that Jaime noticed that from the big houses only Mace Tyrell and Robert Baratheon were present. Well if Brandon and he could be counted for as their father’s heirs that would leave The Vale, the Riverlands and Dorne out of the plan but Jaime supposed Dorne would support Elia Martell’s husband.

“From your words it will depend the content of the letters I write to Hoster Tully and Jon Arryn but I’m counting on Ser Jaime and Brandon Stark to bring my proposal to their fathers and speak in the name of their Houses.”

Suddenly all the looks were pointed at Jaime and Brandon next to him. He felt self-conscious and thanked the lack of light because he guessed how uncomfortable his face must have looked like. He wondered what Tywin would say. Would he agree with Rhaegar’s plans? Would he support Aerys? Jaime wasn’t one who cared much for politics of the court. Tywin’s decision alone could change the course of everything since the Prince would have to go to war against the Lannisters. But if everyone in the realm supported Rhaegar, Jaime’s father would have to think that the logical answer is that he alone wouldn’t be able to defeat the rest of the realm.

However how much pull could Aerys still get? There would be some lords that still supported the mad king. And besides if every son started deposing their lord fathers claiming health reasons that would throw out of balance the whole realm, since every lord would start suspecting their own sons.

It was a complicated matter and Jaime didn’t feel capable enough to answer for his House. He needed to talk with at least Cersei first and most definitely with father.

He thought all this before daring to speak “Your Grace, I’m honored that you think I can answer for the Lannister house, but I daresay politics aren’t my fort and I would not dare give my consent to any plan without before speaking to my father, I hope Prince Rhaegar and everyone here can understand that.” He would rather risk the ire of some petty lords, even from Prince Rhaegar before maddening Tywin Lannister. The Rains of Castamere was a tune he knew too well.

Rhaegar nodded slowly as if what Jaime had said was difficult to understand or maybe he had thought all the matters would be settled here in Harrenhal without the need of talking to the great lords first. Jaime was putting a dam on his plans.

“That seems like a wise choice, Ser Jaime. Tell your Lord father I’m aware of all the good he has done for the realm and that I would welcome him in my council, forgetting whatever affront my father and Lord Tywin had in the past.”

Father would be most pleased to hold power in court again, Jaime had no doubt. And it worked for Cersei too because he would bring her alone, facilitating her plans to win Rhaegar. Where would that leave Jaime?

“What’s in it for us if we support you, Rhaegar?” Brandon Stark was definitely a bold man, almost stupidly bold. The look Jon Connington sent him was pure hatred.

“I plan to completely reformate my father’s small council. That will leave many vacant places and rest assure I will remember those who stood by me.”

Suddenly everything was starting to get real. People were already talking to themselves imagining Rhaegar as king, and everyone wanted a seat in his council.

There was a lot of talk about how they would proceed and they all accorded that when the tourney was over and Rhaegar went back to King’s Landing he would seize the throne.

The meeting ended with a thunderous applause and cheering for the new king.

Jaime felt part of a moment that would change history and would be remembered in books.

As soon as Jaime left the room he went to Cersei’s room to tell her.

 “See? I was right. Rhaegar will be king and you and I need to convince father to support the right choice.”

“You don’t think he will side with his friend Aerys?”

“Don’t be stupid Jaime, Aerys and father are no longer friends and if what you say Rhaegar promised is true then we definitely have to persuade him.”

“You think father will support Rhaegar?”

“If it means to have a place in court again, maybe even as Hand then I think he will. And more if we talk to him.”

All this talk and having to be up so late was becoming really tiring for Jaime. At this point he just wanted to go back to his chamber and sleep but Cersei was all fired up, making plans again. He needed to rest, in his plans was to participate in the tilts tomorrow. It was funny how the tourney seemed so dumb now, confronted with the events that had happened that night.

“Dear sister, as much as I like to talk with you about your plans to be queen, I need to rest.” He gave her a kiss, almost chaste and left her room to go to sleep.

However once on his bed he tossed and turned thinking about all that had transpired that night. He felt in his gut something bad was going to happen or that this sudden changes would lead to him losing something or someone dear to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments Ive really enjoyed writing this because its like the first time Ive planned ahead so much of the story and I'm excited to see how everything plays out.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning when Jaime woke up and headed to the Main Hall he could tell the news had spread pretty fast. The entire room felt different, quieter and more solemn. No one would talk openly about what had happened the night before but it was obvious the atmosphere had changed.

The prince was nowhere to be seen but his wife Elia was breaking her fast with her ladies at the high table reserved for the royal family. Jaime wondered how much did she knew about her husband’s plans.

He was going to sit at an empty table when a squire wearing his father’s colors approached him.

“Ser Jaime Lannister?” The boy would be no older than twelve “Your father, Lord Tywin has requested your presence in his tent.”

He must have heard wrong. _His father? Here?_ “I’m sorry boy, was that a joke just now?”

“I-I wouldn’t dare my Lord, you’re father arrived at the tourney today in the morrow. He is with your uncle Kevan outside the castle.”

 _Amazing._ He knew his father had a gift to smell good opportunities when they emerged but to foreshadow last night events and arrive to Harrenhal in these changing times? He had to give it to the man, he was always a step ahead.

He told the young squire to take him to where Tywin was and after a long walk between huge buildings and towers they arrived to a magnificent red and golden ribbed silk tent with the roaring Lannister lion embroidery.

Jaime entered the tent while holding his breath and trying to look more comfortable than he really felt “Hello father, it is with most surprise I encounter you here.”

The striking figure that Lord Tywin projected was standing in front of a mirror, shaving his beard with what it looked like an expensive dagger. When he was at Casterly Rock there was a man designed for that job, but while away the Lannister Lord would not let anyone else get that near to his face with a blade so he tended to his own facial hair himself.

“How one presents to the world is almost as important as your actions, one must always look commanding if you expect men to follow you into battle. Remember that Jaime.” That had been one of the few advices his father had given him during his childhood.

Now he was giving him his back but even then Jaime could feel the authority that emanated from his father.

“I came to tend urgent matters. Things that concerns us all.”

He turned and motioned for Jaime to sit on a wooden chair next to a table. Tywin sat in front of him.

Jaime waited for a moment for his father to say something but since he was met with just a stare he began talking “So I take you already know what happened last night? Can I ask how you found out so soon or did you already knew before the tourney took place?”

“I have many lords I can trust to keep me informed. Something that can’t be said about my own children.”

There it was. The classic commentary of disappointment. Jaime did as if he hadn’t heard anything. “And what are you going to do? Support Rhaegar?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Tell me first. What did you see in the other lords? How did they reacted?”

Jaime thought carefully but all he had seen last night was cheering men. Greedy cheering men. “They all hope to gain some favor by supporting Rhaegar, to be the firsts he thinks about when he selects his new council.”

His father nodded in approval. “It was to be expected. Times like these are when lesser lords hope to try to adjust the field. Anything else?”

“He mentioned you, he said he would forget any enmity between you and Aerys and that you could hold a seat in his council too.”

Tywin Lannister kept quiet for a moment, and Jaime feared he had made him mad, until he finally made what was the closest to a smile his father could produce. “I see. It would be the wisest decision to name me as Hand. Although he will probably name one of his good for nothing friends like Connington, trying to eliminate any trace of Aerys’ reign.”

Jaime thought he had to say something clever or smart, something Tywin Lannister would expect from his heir but to be honest who Rhaegar Targaryen chose as Hand made little impact in his concerns. His father could plot all he wanted, right now Jaime was feeling hungrier than anything.

“Will that be all, father?” He asked thinking on going back to the Main Hall, today he needed a good meal to be ready to participate in the tourney.

“Not all. Jaime, you’re ten and six already, if I’m not mistaken? Half the realm is here, this tourney is a great opportunity to look for a wife, about time to think of a betrothal.”

That changed everything. The only woman he wanted to be was his sister Cersei. Of course he couldn’t say that to his father. Although there were times he wished he had been borne a Targaryen just to have that right and that no one could question his love.

He chose silence instead and only nodded to his father, leaving the tent. He was absorbed into his thoughts, not looking where he was going when he stumbled with someone.

“Hey!! Watch where you going – It was the Stark girl, he almost knocked her to the floor – I swear I don’t know what’s going on with everyone today, all the men seem to be in the clouds. Even Brandon was acting weird.” She was mostly talking to herself but it caught Jaime’s attention that the older Stark hadn’t told his sister what had happened last night.

“My apologies, I was given some bad news recently.”

She looked concerned “Oh, sorry to hear that, if I might ask what did them tell you?”

He considered telling her, after all he knew her secret, which made them some sort of partners in crime. He motioned to her to follow him and they walked together Harrenhal’s gardens, full of people and tents.

“My father just arrived to the tourney – he paused to see if she made a reaction but she just nodded – and he wants me to start looking for someone to marry. And right now that’s the least I want to do, but opposing my father is something even a fool knows they can’t do.”

There was an expression of understanding in Lyanna’s solemn face “That is a story I know too well. It seems our fathers aren’t that different.”

He thought about what could she mean and remembered her betrothal to Robert Baratheon “I assume you’re not madly in love with Robert? That seems odd, every lady says he’s the most handsome lord and every man says he’s a most capable warrior. And if I’m not mistaken he’s your brother’s best friend.”

“It looks like you know more about the realm that you left yourself show Jaime Lannister.” She answered him with a smug smile.

“It’s better when people underestimate you. They all think I’m just a good swordsman, even Cersei seems to think I don’t care, but I’m supposed to rule Casterly Rock one day, so I might as well pay some attention.” _Unless my dear sister’s plans work somehow_ he thought but didn’t say anything else.

They walked a few more steps when she spoke again “I know what everyone thinks about Robert, but I know him more. He thinks he’s in love with me but I think he’s just loves the idea of me. He just talks about how beautiful I am but he never bothers to listen to what I say. And he already has a bastard daughter in the Vale, I’m afraid love can’t change a man’s nature – She paused, red from a mix of frustration and embarrassment – I’m sorry I spoke too much, I shouldn’t talk like that about my betrothed, especially to someone like you.”

That hurt Jaime “What exactly does it mean a person like me? Am I not someone you can trust?”

“Is not what I meant, I know I can trust you, but it’s just I barely know you, I don’t know if you will tell this to your father or your sister.” In that she was right, he told everything to Cersei but for some reason he hadn’t told her Lyanna’s secret. It felt wrong to share that.

“I would never talk to Cersei about this.” It was true, Cersei was a highly jealous person, and he didn’t want to put Lyanna in his sister’s sight.  

“Thank you – She gave him a smile, she had a pretty smile, one that made wrinkles in her striking grey eyes – Wouldn’t it be great if we were just peasants with the free will of loving and marrying whoever we wanted?”

He thought about Cersei and nodded “Would you marry then?” he asked.

“Maybe someday way ahead in the future. First I would like to travel. See Westeros. Can you believe I live in Winterfell and have never seen the Wall? Then I would go to Essos, see the Free Cities, Braavos’ water dancers, Volantis’ walls and those strange animals that carry people. I’ve read some of maester Walys’ books.”

“I guess I could challenge some of those braavosi, see if they’re as good as the songs say.” Jaime had been caught up in the girl’s fantasy.

He too had dreamt of travelling the world like his uncle Gerion but the disappearance of the man at sea had convinced Jaime otherwise. But now seeing the world looked appealing again. And it definitely didn’t have anything to do with his father’s plans to marry him to someone.

“I wish I could carry a sword too. Maybe someone there could teach me.”

“If you fight as well as you ride, then I have no doubt you would be an excellent swordsman, or swordwoman. Thought you could never beat me.”

She laughed at that “I’m pretty sure I could beat you in a horse race. I would challenge you right here if it weren’t for all these people.”

“So why don’t you dress as your mystery knight again and challenge me. I’ll be entering the tilts today. Or maybe you can only defeat lesser knights like the Freys?”

It seemed Lyanna was really considering it and her grey eyes sparkled with mischief when she finally gave in. “I accept your challenge, Lannister.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind comments. I'm a little stuck because I have no idea as to how dispose of Robert in a subtle way so any suggestions are valid.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in the crowd was cheering. Jaime had just unhorsed Barristan Selmy, a tremendous opponent. They had broken nine lances before he finally defeated the Kingsguard member. He set his stallion into a trot and did a few circles around the excited lords.

This was his first big tourney, before it was just small things in Lannisport but Jaime was already confident in his jousting skills and winning over Barristan the Bold would be one of his sweetest memories.

But he knew he had to wait for something, someone else to come.

Lyanna Stark had said she would be challenging him under her mystery knight disguise. It was a big risk for her to enter the tilts again, but the girl was brave and bold, with a touch of wildness that made her a great companion for adventures in the eyes of Jaime.

He knew the instant she had entered the field because all the cheering stopped suddenly. He turned his horse around and saw the small figure of the girl with her mismatched armor entering the tilts.

Jaime smiled inside his helmet and advanced his horse towards Lyanna. A booming voice spoke in front of the entire crowd.

“I challenge you, Jaime Lannister.”

The two contenders were in front of the royal tent, where prince Rhaegar and his wife Elia were seated. He had seem rather bored during the whole event but now that the mystery knight had appeared again his interest had arisen. He kept staring at Lyanna’s person with those strange violet eyes he had. For some reason Jaime didn’t like that.

“If His Majesty Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia allow it, I will accept your challenge.”

The Targaryen prince snapped out of his enrapture when Jaime spoke.

“I will allow it, on the condition that if you lose, you will reveal yourself to us.”

The mystery knight only nodded, careful that her voice wouldn’t reveal too much and the two of them set to opposite sides of the tilt.

At first Jaime was confident on his easy victory over the Stark girl. He had a natural gift and Lyanna didn’t have much experience, despite having beat the other knights the day before. Those were clearly not very good riders.

But now he felt responsible for her safety. If he defeated her, she would have to show everyone who the knight of the laughing tree was. And that would probably get her in a lot of trouble with her brothers and possibly with Robert Baratheon too.

When they were talking in the morning he really didn’t calculate all the possible bad outcomes, he had just let his rashness act.

But what would people say if he lost to some random knight with an armor that didn’t even fit. Especially after he had just defeated one of the best jousters of the realm.

But there wasn’t too much time to think about it, the signal was given and Jaime had to order his horse to advance. Lyanna was an excellent rider but he was stronger and his horse was faster.

His lance managed to strike on the girl’s shield but she managed to keep her balance and Jaime couldn’t help but feel proud of her.

The second time both of them broke their lances, sending splinters of wood everywhere. Jaime was a little bit tired from his confrontation earlier with Barristan and it showed. Their third encounter she grazed him and he could feel a dull pain in his shoulder and on his arm for having to lift the heavy lances.

The crowd was as divided as it could be. Many people rooted for the mystery knight who had brought justice the day before but many others had just seen Jaime unhorse Barristan and were confident on his skills.

The prince couldn’t keep his eyes away from Lyanna, Jaime noted. And he also saw her brothers not too far away sitting with the Baratheon heir. It was time to change lances again. His pride really wanted him to win but something in his head _his honor?_ told him it would be bad if Lyanna lost it and had to be forced to reveal herself.

It was the time to race again and inside Jaime’s mind was chaotic. Lyanna’s horse approached rapidly, her lance ready to strike him and in that half second he hesitated she landed a blow that sent Jaime off his horse.

He lost.

The people went mad with cheering for their mystery knight as he lie in the dusty ground.

He had lost, yes. But had it been on purpose? His skills were really better than that but in his mind he didn’t want the Stark girl to be dishonored. Westeros could be really awful with the place of a woman and he couldn’t do that to her. Not when he had promised to keep her secret.

A hand stretched to him, trying to help him get up. But it wasn’t his squire, it was Lyanna herself. He took it with confidence and stood up.

But as soon as Jaime was up, the Stark girl got up on her horse and after bowing ceremoniously in front of the prince she left the tilts, leaving him awestruck.

* * *

 

“How could you let yourself be defeated like that? And by a stranger?”

Cersei had been nagging him all afternoon since he had lost his encounter with Lyanna. They were in his chamber and she kept walking from one side to the other pointing at him. In these moments he couldn’t stand her.

“What can I say, the guy had talent.”

She scoffed “I swear to the gods Jaime sometimes I don’t know if you truly just don’t care.”

But he did care, it was just that what he cared about was Lyanna’s safety. He had concluded it was impossible for him to lose that easily. Something in his mind had made him lose so that Lyanna wouldn’t have to reveal her identity. It amazed Jaime how much he had come to care for the Stark girl. While Cersei kept talking about how he had shamed the Lannisters in front of the entire realm and in front of father, Jaime stared down the window wondering what could Lyanna be doing right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for you kind comments and suggestions for Robert's demise I think I finally figure it out so keep reading to find out :))


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so sorry for taking so long and I want to say thank you to all the comments and kudos. This is a Lyanna chapter, thought we needed some of her perspective.

Lyanna woke up in the morning with sore muscles and pain in her upper body. She was used to riding, even for hours. But jousting was another thing. The lance was heavy on her arms and that Jaime Lannister hadn’t withhold with his attacks. Even if she had won in the end, she still had received some hits.

Next to her, her brother Benjen was still sleeping. Besides Jaime and Howland Reed, he was the only other person who knew she was the mystery knight. He had helped Lyanna find the mismatched armor and then put it on. She had discarded it later that night but this time she had asked Ben for help. She couldn’t stand getting caught like she had been when Jaime saw her the other night.

Lyanna got dressed, careful to wear a long sleeved gown that covered the bruises in her arms. She braided her hair and decided not to wait for her younger brother and instead headed to the Hall of a Hundred Hearts to break her fast. Brandon and Ned would probably be there already.

The walk between the many tents was pleasant, so she didn’t hurry. It was actually exciting and she tested her memory trying to recognize each coat or arms embroidery in the fabrics. She recognized the Manderlys from the North, they were one of the few northerners that partook in tourneys. The Tullys, the Blackwoods, the Brackens, the Darry, the Smallwood, and many more from the Riverlands. But passing that, she entered the Westerlands’ pavilions and one stood out from all the others. It was larger than all the tents, and the red silk had details in gold. And had a roaring lion in the entrance, which parted in half whenever someone came in. It didn’t take Lyanna too much thinking to know that was the Lannister tent.

And just as she was admiring the beautiful detail in the mane of the lion, a young man came out of it. None other than Jaime Lannister himself. He looked distressed to say the least. Lyanna thought maybe it wasn’t a good time to talk to him but he spotted her and with a wave, rather uncharacteristic of a young lord, he approached her. His sour face changed into a smile when he got to her.

“Good morning, my lady, I hope you had a pleasant rest, savoring your victory.”

“I will cherish my bruises as rightfully won battle scars.”

Jaime laughed at that. A cheerful laugh that made him look less intimidating. Of course Lyanna knew now he was more of a jester and nothing like his father.

“Sorry if my lance hit you too harshly. I wasn’t planning on holding back just because you are a woman. And apparently it wasn’t even enough.”

“It’s alright, I would be rather offended if you had let me win,” A strange emotion passed Jaime’s face but too fleetingly “So why did you look so down when you exited your tent?”

“Well it’s actually my father’s tent. Since Cersei and I arrived early we were settled inside the castle. Perks of the early riser I guess. I was talking to my father right now. He disagrees with my choice of getting beaten by a mystery knight. Says I disgraced him and our house.”

“Oh, sorry if I caused you trouble.” Maybe they hadn’t thought about the consequences through.

“Don’t worry Stark, I brought this on myself. And was surprised you could defeat me. I say this as a compliment, you would make a great knight.”

It wasn’t the type of compliment a normal girl would like to receive, but for Lyanna it meant a lot and she found herself blushing at Jaime’s words.

“Thank you, now I only have to master the sword. But riding is one thing my father barely lets me do, he would kill me if I he found me with a sword.”

“I know what you mean. There was a time Cersei wanted the same, but I think it was only to prove she could do all the things men can do, not actually because she liked swordsmanship. If it was up to me I would have let her. But my lordly father would never allow that.”

It was nice talking to Jaime Lannister. He was bold and intrepid but he also respected Lyanna and cared for what she had to say. They had been standing there between the tents, not really paying attention to anyone else when Lyanna felt a heavy arm resting on her shoulder.

“Hey Lyanna, is this Lannister making you uncomfortable?” She recognized Robert’s booming voice and immediately tried to release herself from him.

“We’re just talking Robert, you don’t need to worry.”

“Hey Lannister, this is my betrothed, get it? My woman. Go find that small knight that defeated you and leave her alone.”

It looked like Jaime was going to say something but Lyanna spoke first “Release me Robert, I’m no one’s woman, at least not yet and Jaime and I were just talking.”

“You heard the lady. We were just talking. Nothing to be afraid.”

“Why would I be afraid of you? Are you implying something?” Robert said while getting closer to Jaime.

“Robert, let it be. You are the only one who’s embarrassing himself.”

Robert looked at her with those deep blue eyes and Lyanna couldn’t help but think that she didn’t get why all the ladies found Robert that attractive when he was clearly a jerk. What could sweet Ned see in him as a friend? And she hated her father for betrothing her to him.

Robert took a deep breath and stepped away from Jaime “Be careful Lyanna. You don’t want any trouble.” It was all he said and then left, probably to tell Ned or maybe start his drinking session. It left Lyanna shaking, with misery and with anger.

“Are you ok?” Jaime put a hand on her arm but she flinched so he immediately retired it.

“Yes, I’m alright. He’s just such a jerk. I know I shouldn’t say that about my future husband but I don’t know how I will survive being his wife.”

“Maybe you could escape. Travel to Essos and see the Free Cities.”

“Yeah? And with what money? How and where would I live?”

While they talked the two of them started walking towards the main hall, passing people. It didn’t escape Lyanna the looks the lords and ladies gave them. People in the south cared too much about gossip.

“I don’t know. Do you have any talents or skills?”

“Not the kind that will make money.”

“I’m sure a beautiful young woman like you would easily win the love of some Essosi triarch.” Lyanna sent him a glare. “I’m only teasing you, I know you are worth more than that.”

Again, it was a strange kind of compliment but she still blushed. In less than a day this Lannister had made her blush more than Robert Baratheon in all the interactions they had had since Ned brought him the first time to Winterfell.

They finally arrived to the dining hall and she spotted Brandon and Howland seated on a table not too far away. On the opposite site there was a table full of blonde hair that said Westerlands in capital letters. Lyanna wondered where they would sit and it surprised her how much anxiety it produced her.

But Jaime guided her to a mostly empty table where only two knights that looked Dornish were seated.

“I don’t know about you, but I prefer to eat without much people around. Especially when you know them.”

“I think I will agree with you.” Lyanna sat in front of Jaime and grabbed a plate full of sausages. She tried one and immediately regretted it. “Oh gods! They’re spicy!”

One of the Dornish man laughed quietly and murmured something about weak northerners.

“Let me see – Jaime picked one of the sausages and took a bite – shit, you’re right, this is spicy. But they aren’t half bad.” He said as he took another bite.

They both started laughing. Lyanna felt a happiness she hadn’t felt in a long time and also a freedom that she was sure wouldn’t be able to feel in her future.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime was eating with Lyanna Stark when a young page approached them.

“Ser Lannister?” He looked like a messenger boy and had the Whent’s house colors on his clothes.

“Yes boy?”

“Lord Whent gave me a message for you,” since Jaime didn’t say anything else the boy kept talking “He informs you that if the mystery knight or knight of the laughing tree does not show today at the tilts to defend his position, you may compete again. So Lord Whent says to get your horse and equipment ready for the joust. That is all, my lord.”

The little boy left without waiting for Jaime to respond, and soon disappeared in between the crowd of people.

Jaime directed his gaze towards Lyanna, who was eating one of those spicy dornish sausages and turning red in the process. If he was honest, he had never really considered another woman attractive besides his sister Cersei. But the Stark girl had an odd beauty, something fierce in the way her cheekbones framed her face and her smile always reached her stunning grey eyes. But most of all, she was interesting. Fascinating in ways Cersei would never be. Both were bold, but where his twin was manipulative and devious, the northern girl was frank and candid. It was the first time Jaime found himself thinking that maybe Cersei didn’t have to be the only woman in his life.

“So, what do you think?” Jaime asked.

“What do I think about what?”

“Are you going to participate as the mystery knight again?”

“Hey, be quieter! – Lyanna tried to shush him with her finger – “I don’t really think so. The first time was to defend Howland Reed’s honor, and then it was to defend my honor against you. I don’t have any strong reason now.”

“Haha, I think you meant your pride not your honor. But I guess it’s fair. Then does that mean I’ll get to enter the competition again?” He wondered if his dear father had anything to do with this sudden change in the rules.

“You definitely should! If not for you then do it for me.” Funny how Cersei had told him those exact words _“Do it for me”_ not too long ago. Why did they feel so different then?

“And why for you?”

“Because, my brother Brandon got unhorsed yesterday so I have no one else to root for and that leaves you. And because if you win, and I already defeated you it means I beat the champion, making me the secret champion. It’s simple logic.”

Jaime laughed at that. He couldn’t argue with that logic, and it even made him more eager to win now.

“Well, then I guess I’ll compete. By the way, what lords are riding today?”

“I heard Prince Rhaegar will be entering the tilts today. He’s a formidable jouster, everyone says so. But he will probably challenge in the late morning, not yet.”

Rhaegar Targaryen was a great rider. And he was the fucking prince, so people tended to be afraid of winning against him, especially if the king was around too and took it as a slight. 

Before the match against Lyanna, Jaime felt confident in his abilities but now not so much. Although he had convinced himself he had let the girl win, it still had affected his confidence and how the people at the tourney looked at him. He wasn’t invincible anymore. Even if he won the rest of the tourney, people would still say he had been beat by the mystery knight.

But Lyanna was looking at him with expectant eyes, hoping he would participate. And we was sure his father had something to do with his renewed participation so he couldn’t disappoint both.

“You finish? I have to go to the stables, check on my horse and all that. Care to join me?”

“Actually, I should check on my brothers, they haven’t seen me all day, they’re probably wondering where am I.”

He repressed the feeling that her departure left him feeling and instead said “Then, we’ll see each other later I guess.” He got up from the table and left the hall, directing his steps towards the stables.

 

* * *

 

Jaime was tending to his horse when a couple of hands covered his eyes.

“Guess who.”

He knew already it was Cersei, no one else would dare to do such a thing except for his sweet sister. And he recognized her scent, all too familiar with it.

“Soft hands? Sweet voice? Same height as me? That could only be my dear sister.”

He turned around and found two emerald eyes looking at him.

“Father told me Lord Whent said you could ride again.”

“Do you think father had something to do with that?”

She caressed his arm, sending shivers down his spine “Does it matter? The important thing is you can redeem yourself. Leave that smear on your honor behind.”

Jaime certainly didn’t see his defeat by Lyanna as a smear on his honor. On the contrary, he thought he had acted honorably when he protected the Stark’s identity. But of course he couldn’t tell Cersei that. Instead he decided to change the subject.

“Have you heard anything about Rhaegar’s little plan on your side?” They were alone so it was safe to talk about the subject, even though by now every important lord should know about it.

“If you hadn’t told me, I would have never know. Men love to keep women out of everything that’s important,” – Cersei loved to bring up the misbalance in power between men and women everytime she could – “but I did hear some things. Princess Elia is pregnant, but she is frail of health. Her last pregnancy didn’t go too well. Who knows if she will survive this one?”

Jaime didn’t like what she was implying. But the death of the Dornish princess would leave an open place that Cersei hoped to fill. And without Aerys in the picture, maybe Rhaegar wouldn’t consider her beneath his station.

Sometimes he hated his sister’s ambition. It was cruel to wish the princess’s death. He loved Cersei but this side of her always bothered him. And her intentions of leaving him hurt too. He always knew he couldn’t just marry her, he would never have her for himself alone. But seeing her so eager to marry the prince, be queen, leave his side, made him feel like he was not worth it.

“Are you so desperate to leave me?”

She looked at him with fury is her eyes “And what I am supposed to do Jaime? Wait for you? Never marry? Be a septa so no other man can lay a hand on me? You know I love you but I can’t be tied to you forever. What do you want me to do?” There were little tears forming in her eyes. She would never cry in public, she thought that made her weak. Jaime was the only one who had ever seen her be vulnerable.

“What I would want doesn’t really matter. Father will choose some bride for me too and then she will be the Lady of Casterly Rock.” He said those words without thinking but he knew they would hurt her further more. She wasn’t the only one who would be sent away. He too would have to share his bed with another woman.

Cersei recoiled from his words and hesitated when she spoke again “Has- has father talked to you about that?”

“He mentioned it the day he arrived. Said I should start looking for a girl. But I suspect he already has a list of possible candidates, or at least a lot of requirements that must be met. Why can’t we just escape to Essos and leave Tyrion to rule?”

“You know well father would never allow that monster be his heir.” Both Cersei and father hated Tyrion. But Jaime loved his little brother very much and he always had to be protecting him from their vicious comments.

“Don’t talk about Tyrion like that. He’s just a kid. And a nice kid at that.” Suddenly he was getting tired of Cersei’s presence. He just wanted to be left alone. “Listen Cersei, I have to prepare for the joust. It would be better if you looked for father and cheered on me from the stands, ok?”

Her sister looked like she was going to say something else but instead she just turned around and left.

Jaime felt he needed to apologize later. Although he wasn’t sure for what. Still it was better than Cersei being mad at him.

He called his squire and started getting ready for the joust.

 

* * *

 

 He had just unhorsed Yohn Royce when he saw Rhaegar’s black stallion approaching the tilts. He was wearing his dragon helmet and a dragon also adorned his breastplate in the form on incrusted rubies. He looked imposing and regal, the true form of a real king. Jaime thought after all the tourney was over and Rhaegar deposed his father, he would make a good king.

But right now, no matter how regal he looked, Jaime would try his best to defeat him. He had been granted a second chance at the tourney and he couldn’t lose now.

The herald announced the prince of Dragonstone was entering the competition and both jousters took their places on opposite sides of the field.

The air was heavy with anticipation and Jaime could see his sister and father on the stands. He could also see Rhaegar’s wife, Elia, in the royal pavilion. And not too far away Lyanna with her three brothers.

It was a sudden thought but he wondered if maybe he should have asked her for a favor. It was improper since she was betrothed to the Baratheon guy but she had said he had to win for her so it wasn’t that crazy of a thought.

He focused again on the competition. The signal was given and both he and Rhaegar advanced their horses. Jaime pointed his lance towards the black knight and hit him with force. He also took a hit but both managed to stay on their horses.

The people cheered. He suspected more people rooted for Rhaegar than for him. But he would not let that phase him.

They charged again with more or less the same results. They repeated that little dance four times and all of them they seemed equally matched.

Jaime thought he would feel tired, but somehow he felt fresh and relaxed. A lot more that in his joust with Lyanna. This was his element and he didn’t need to hold back here.

The fifth time their lances broke in thousands of splinters. Jaime staggered from his horse but didn’t fall.

And then he heard a thunderous applause and roaring from the crowd. When he turned around his horse, he saw the prince on the ground, being helped by one of the White Swords.

_Did he just win? Did he just defeated the prince?_

He took his helmet off and heard the herald announcing Ser Jaime Lannister as the winner of the Harrenhal Tourney’s Joust.

He could barely see with all the sweat in his eyes but someone from Lord Whent’s host handed him a crown of winter roses, as blue as the sky. _Right, he had to name a Queen of Love and Beauty._

There were many women in the crowd. His sister Cersei included. But he knew someone who really deserved to be recognized. So he passed with his horse, looking for her.

And there he found her. Lyanna Stark. He set the crown of blue winter roses on her lap and smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again thank you for all the nice comments, especially the ones about people being sketchy at first but then liking it, theyre extra special bc it means I'm doing something right. Thank you for reading hope you like this.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime was getting off his horse when he felt someone pushing him to the ground.

“What the fuck Lannister?!” He heard Robert Baratheon’s voice.

“Leave him alone, Robert!!” That was Lyanna he thought.

When he stood up again the scene he saw was quite remarkable. Robert Baratheon was arguing with Lyanna, who still had the crown of winter roses tightly held. Behind them was Eddard Stark, probably trying to calm his friend or maybe there to punch Jaime too, both were as likely.

“Why did he gave you that? – Robert yelled as he pointed at the flowers - He dishonored you in front of the entire realm. He made me look like a complete fool!!”

“So this is about you now?!” Lyanna was fuming. And she sent Jaime a look of _“What in the seven hells were you thinking?”_

“Well yes!! Now everyone will think you have been fucking with that Lannister. And don’t deny that I saw you talking earlier!”

Now it was the time for Jaime to defend Lyanna “Hey, is that how you speak of someone you love? The lady Stark and I have done nothing more than exchange some words.”

“Some words?! Then why did you gave her that goddamned crown, Lannister?” He spat the name like an insult and approached Jaime threateningly.

He had to think an excuse fast, people would start to gather around and he wasn’t a man who liked to put on a show for the populace. “Because in this entire tourney she has been my only friend, the first woman that came to the top of my head, you know, your thoughts don’t really gather themselves when you have been hit by a wooden lance several times. Plus I really don’t know anyone else besides my sister and a brother crowning a sister would be rather weird wouldn’t it?” He mentally laughed at the irony but kept his face serious. Lyanna’s honor was being questioned. “If you really loved Lyanna as much as you say you do, you ought to trust her a little more. Can’t keep her caged and away from every other man.”

“Don’t tell me how to treat my woman, Lannister.”

“See Ned, this is what I told you. – Lyanna said directing herself to her brother – “I’m not _your_ woman Robert, I’m my own person and you don’t bother in getting to know me at all. The only reason Jaime gave me that crown is because I’m the knight of the laughing tree and he knew it. He thought I deserved the crown because no one would ever recognize my talents as jouster.”

Robert went red when he heard that and on the other hand Eddard Stark was pale as a ghost. If you put them together their skins colors could match a weirdwood tree.

“Lya, what are you talking about? Wasn’t that Howland? What would have you done if you got caught?” the Stark brother couldn’t believe his ears.

“Does it really matter now Ned? I just wanted to do one last reckless thing before father sent me south to marry and I had to be a lady trapped in a castle.” She said that and then left, running, probably towards her tent, leaving all the men speechless.

Jaime didn’t have time for any of this. He had just won the tourney, defeated prince Rhaegar, this should have been one of the happiest moments in his life. Why was everyone so upset then? He just wanted to leave now but as soon as he made a move, Robert Baratheon grabbed him by his shoulder.

“This doesn’t end here. You will pay for this.” His breath stank of wine. Jaime wasn’t surprised, the man had been drinking all morning. Actually all the tourney.

“Is that a threat?” _Why was his mouth still speaking? Gods Jaime just let it pass._

“Actually it’s a challenge. I want to see if you’re as good with a sword as you are winning petty tourneys. Tomorrow we will duel. You messed with the wrong person.”

“Robert that’s nonsense, let’s not make things worse. Let me talk to Lyanna and everything will be solved.” Eddard said.

“And what actually will be solved? She despises Robert, she hates the idea of marrying him and you are all too blind to see that it’s killing her.” _Oh boy, why did he kept talking?_

“You are the one who’s dead, Lannister.” He was too slow to dodge the punch the Lord of Storm’s End threw at him.

In his five and ten years of life, Jaime Lannister had never really gotten in a fist fight. Father would never allow such peasant behavior. But he couldn’t let Robert Baratheon get away like that. So he threw a punch at that ridiculous square jaw and felt a sting in his hand. But it was worth it, the bastard looked like it had hurt.

Then Eddard Stark intervened and tried to restrain Robert. “Enough!! You’re disgracing yourself Robert. If you’re going to solve anything then keep to your challenge of a duel.” That seemed to calm the man a little, but Jaime was still fired up.

Until he saw the figure of his father and Cersei approaching behind the Stark.  

“Can’t wait until you face my maze, Lannister.” Robert said.

“We’ll see how that goes.” Was all Jaime said and left the scene, going towards his family to avoid them saw what had happened.

 

* * *

 

As soon as they were alone in his room, Cersei slapped him. He had just won the fucking tourney and had been punched and slapped in less than an hour after.

“I guess I deserved that.” Said Jaime while caressing his cheek.

“Stop playing games Jaime!! What were you thinking?” He had never seen Cersei so furious, she was pacing from one side of the room to the other. “I swear to the gods Jaime, I don’t know what has gotten into you lately, embarrassing yourself like that. Is that wolf bitch worth it?”

He didn’t like the way she talked about Lyanna but he kept quiet for now.

“Because you think I don’t notice but I’ve seen how you have spent all the tourney by her side. So I guess you must like her. Because if not, you wouldn’t have crowned her when her betrothed was right there besides her. What was going through that head of yours in that moment? Tell me Jaime!!”

She kept looking at him with those accusing eyes. He took a deep breath and started talking “Well yes, Cersei, I guess I must like her at least a little to go for all that trouble that Robert Baratheon and _you_ are causing me for it” – It was the first time he said out loud he actually liked Lyanna, but now that it was out, the words kept flowing – “I guess you are the only one that can talk about breaking families to be with Rhaegar and be fucking queen but gods forbid I actually develop an interest in someone who by the way loathes her betrothed.”

Cersei went pale and stopped her walk. Jaime didn’t know if what had struck her was his confession of liking Lyanna or his accusation that she was the only one who could seek other people outside their relationship.

“Y-you have feelings for her?”

Jaime couldn’t look her in the eyes. He kept his gaze fixed on the floor when he let out a soft _Yes._

And in that moment it hit Jaime. He actually really cared for Lyanna. And he enjoyed her company and she made him laugh but also worry and he admired her courage and loved her genuine smile and her reckless behavior and he had said to Robert that he had picked her in the heat of the moment but being honest with himself he would have crowned her Queen again with all the time of the world to think about it. He didn’t regret his decision.

Now he had to face the consequences. Dealing with Robert and with Cersei. Jaime didn’t know which one would be harder, but yes Lyanna Stark was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but things will get crazy from here on. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, they really keep me going :*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has double PoV. Both Jaime and Lyanna.

Lyanna was sitting on her bed, looking at the crown of winter roses that had caused so much trouble when she heard someone approaching.

"Can I come in?" It was Ned's voice. She wanted to be alone right now but understood that he wanted to talk about everything that had happened.

"Yes, but only if you're alone" Lyanna loved Ned but she could not deal with anyone else, like Robert or Brandon at this moment.

"I'm alone." He said as he entered the tent. "How are you feeling?"

"Ned, you talk like if I had gotten a cold. How am I supposed to be feeling?"

He sat next to her, looking at his hands awkwardly.

She kept talking "Right now I just wish I could disappear. I don't want to have to deal with Robert or with Jaime and I can't stand the way you look at me."

"Hey, listen to me, Lyanna, no matter what you do, we are a pack, we will always support you and love you. It doesn't matter to me that you were the mystery knight. But..."

"But what? Tell me Ned."

He took a deep breath before speaking again "After you left, Jaime Lannister said some things. He said you despised Robert and that we were too blind to see that it was killing you."

"He... he said that?" Lyanna thought killing her was a bit over dramatic but was surprised Jaime had spoken in her defense and just how true the words were.

"But is it true, Lyanna? Are you really that unhappy with your betrothal?"

She looked him in the eyes, grey as her own and decided to speak the truth.

"Yes, dear Ned. Is not like I hate Robert but I just know I will be unhappy the moment I become his wife. And it's not only because he has a bastard daughter in the Vale but will he keep to my bed? I know he's your loyal friend but will he be my loyal husband?"

Ned raised his gaze from his hands and looked at her "I know Robert might seem like that now. But I'm sure he loves you and will change after he marries."

"Oh Ned what you call love I don't think you know what it means! How can he love me if he doesn't even know me? The few times we have talked he doesn't even listen to what I say. And now he acts like he owns me. I cannot even talk to another man without him suspecting me of doing something unfaithful!"

"You mean Jaime Lannister? You say it as if he hadn't crowned you Queen, making everyone suspicious."

"Nothing happened between us! Trust me Ned, he only gave me that stupid crown because I was the stupid knight of the stupid laughing tree." It made Lyanna furious that people thought she had dishonored herself that easily.

"You want my honest opinion Lyanna?" She nodded "By the way he talked about you after you left I think he gave you that crown for other reasons too. A man who is just recognizing a girl's talent isn't so passionate about it."

That got Lyanna's attention. The possibility of Jaime having romantic feelings for her made her heart beat faster but she tried to fight it. It would be lovely but so problematic. "You think he feels something for me?"

"I don't know little sister. I'm just saying how it looks from the outside. And Robert thinks so too. He challenged Jaime to a duel tomorrow after you left."

"He did what??!" She screamed "What is he thinking? And Jaime accepted?" Ned nodded "Both are so dumb, gods I hate all of this. Why are men like that?” _That will cause a rift between the Stormlands and Casterly Rock_ she thought. “I need to talk to them, try to stop this.” This was going to become a mess if she didn't act quickly.

She got up from her bed and left the tent. She didn't know who to talk first. She didn’t know where Jaime’s room was or if he was there anyways. And she was afraid to ask someone because then people would really think she was behaving improperly with him. She decided Robert was better.

* * *

 

Cersei's eyes were red from crying. Jaime had been trying to calm her down for an hour now. But since he was the cause of her grief it wasn't an easy task.

He wiped a tear from her cheek and kissed her on the forehead. She looked so vulnerable. Of course that had been after she slapped him then tried to push him and then finally tried to scratch him.

"How dare you?!" She had continued saying as her little white hands tried to hurt his body. "You are mine and I am yours. We are one." She had kept repeating _we are one_. But truth was they weren't one.

Cersei had ambitions, she wanted to be queen. Wanted to prove the world she was important.

At first Jaime wanted nothing more than to be by her side, no matter what she did. But this tourney had showed him he could want things for himself too. He could long for love and he didn't need to give up Casterly Rock to follow her to King's Landing.

After Cersei finally stopped hitting him she started crying and she would have left the room if Jaime hadn't stopped her.

He needed to make her understand. Is not like they would never see each other again. In fact, his feelings for Lyanna didn't mean a thing if she still was betrothed to Robert. Maybe all of this would end in nothing. Just Jaime making a complete fool out of himself.

He hadn't mentioned Lyanna again after confirming Cersei he had feelings for the northern girl. Up to this point where she had finally calmed down a little bit it the sole mention of Lyanna’s name would have send his sister into a rage attack again. It was a treacherous path.

But it wasn’t just Lyanna. Jaime needed to find his own path. He really wished he could just go sailing around the world like his uncle Gerion. Be away from everyone for a while.

He caressed his sister cheek and told her “Hey, Cersei, listen to me. I know you say and think we are one. But that couldn’t be further from the true. You’re so special on your own. You shine with your own light, you don’t need me to complete a set. Wherever you are men will want to be with you and women will want to be you. And I’m sure you would rule them all better than anyone. It’s just… you don’t need me for that. You will always have my support and my love as brother but we have to end the things that go beyond that. I hope you can understand. I don’t want to hurt you, it was never my intention.”

“But if you didn’t want to, then why are you leaving me?” Her voice was cracked from the crying.

“Because I too need to shine with my own light. Do things by myself and for myself. I can’t keep being the pleaser, always doing what you or father tell me. It’s time to do something for me.”

It didn’t look as if Cersei would accept Jaime’s reasons but she nodded slowly and said “At least give me one last kiss, not like brothers but as lovers.”

He complied and kissed her. With passion, with lust, with sadness and with regret. He could taste the salt in her tears and the raw emotion of her feelings. It was nothing like their first kiss, full of innocence and discovery or the later ones, full of desire and hunger. It was a goodbye kiss but not farewell we’ll see each other again soon but a kiss of a man going to war to never comeback.

He would miss this, miss her. But he had made a decision.

 

* * *

 

Lyanna asked around for Robert’s whereabouts and a man from the Stormlands assured her he had seen him going to his pavilion.

She knew where it was located, at the center of the other Stormlanders, standing big and tall with its yellow and black walls. However, she had never entered, never felt the need to do it. As far as she was concerned the less she saw of Robert the better.

She approached the tent, the flaps of the door were closed.

“Robert? Are you in there?” She could hear sounds coming from the inside but no one answered her call. She decided to speak louder “ROBERT, may I come in? It’s Lyanna.”

Lyanna wasn’t sure if her was the sight he wanted to see right now but she had to talk to him about this nonsense of dueling with Jaime. She had to convince him to let the matter die.

She waited a couple of minutes without response. _Screw it, I’m going in._ She pushed the fabric aside and entered the tent. It was dark and smelled of wine. There was food on the table, almost untouched. At the back another piece of fabric blocked what she guessed was the bed and also some faint noises and a person shushing another.

“Robert is that you?” She moved the cloth to reveal a half-naked Robert and a most definitely naked woman covered by the furs, trying to pretend she wasn’t there. All kind of thoughts went through Lyanna’s mind but all she could muster was “Are you _fucking_ kidding me?”

“Lyanna! What are you doing here? Did something happen?”

Was he going to ignore the naked woman, probably some serving wench, and act as if they were standing normally, talking in his tent?

“I should ask you the same question! I was here to talk about you fighting Jaime for supposedly dishonoring me but I see very clearly you can go lying around with whoever you want mere minutes after you were oh so worried about who I talked to!”

“This girl? She means nothing.” If the girl felt something about it she didn’t say anything, just stayed there covering herself with the furs and probably wishing Robert Baratheon hadn’t smiled at her earlier. “Besides, we’re not even married, I’m allowed to try the field before. After that, it will only be you Lyanna, I promise. I love you.”

Lyanna didn’t know if she actually dreaded that more. Well yes she wanted a loyal husband. But did she want that husband to be Robert? Not really.

She completely forgot why she had come here. The fight with Jaime was pushed back of her mind and all she could think was that she needed to leave.

“Well I don’t love you!” She screamed as she left the tent, running towards the only place she could think would be empty; the godswoods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, thank you all for the comments and kudos and I love reading what people think will happen bc even I'm not very sure yet, like I have two endings and I still have to pick one.


	9. Chapter 9

“Do you love her?” It was the first time Tywin Lannister had asked Jaime a personal question about his feelings.

He had been called to his father tent after his performance at the tourney. But Jaime would have never expected that kind of question from his father. Feelings and emotions weren’t something the Lord of Casterly Rock was interested in.

But he had to thread carefully when it came to his answer. Love was a strong word, his feelings for Lyanna weren’t that deep yet, but he could see them blossoming into something more if given the chance.

“I’m not sure if love is the word I’d use but I do care about her, father. She’s the first and only person I’ve actually considered to be worth it after you told me to look for a wife.”

“Did you at least talk to other girls Jaime boy?” His father’s brother, uncle Kevan was there too. The staunchest supporter of his father, but not as ruthless. “There’s lots of ladies out there who aren’t betrothed to a powerful lord.”

“Ah yes, I understand Robert Baratheon challenged you to a duel tomorrow morning? He has always been a reckless fool – Tywin said – but he does not lack strength. His prowess in battle has been talked about it even in the Westerlands. Do you plan to fight him?”

He had thought his father would forbid him or would try to make an excuse to stop the duel from happening, but he was leaving the decision entirely up to Jaime.

“I know he’s stronger but I’m quicker. He depends on sheer brute strength and I know how to defeat that kind of opponent.”

“Still we will set the conditions to only the first blood. I don’t want to lose you or having to face off the Stormlanders because you killed their lord. If is Prince Rhaegar who will preside over the duel I’m sure he will understand. Just be thankful this didn’t happen under the gaze of Aerys.”

“So what happens if I win?” It was an obvious question he hadn’t had the courage to ask.

“I don’t think it will change anything – said Tywin with coldness – Rickard Stark won’t back down from his word and Robert is still friends with Stark’s second son. The odds are against you, Jaime. You will fight because your pride is at stake. Everyone in the realm is watching you now. But don’t expect this to turn into a song where you get the girl.”

With those words his father ended the subject and started talking to Kevan about their options when Rhaegar took the throne but Jaime wasn’t really interested in that so he left the tent.

The air from the camp was full with smoke from the fires cooking the meat and the sweat of the people coming and going. The sun was setting on the horizon and the sky was turning purple and black. Soon the tourney would be over. The tilts had ended that day and tomorrow the last event was an archery tournament. After that, a big dance in the castle halls would take place and the next day everyone would be parting home.

Jaime walked aimlessly between the tents and the people rushing around thinking about everything that had happened in these few days. Many great things and others not so much. First there was the whole thing with the secret reunion and the realm would be changing kings. That was crazy on its own. Then he had won the tourney that involved the majority of the houses in Westeros, even defeated Barristan the Bold and Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. They should write that in books. And he had met Lyanna Stark, practically his first friend that wasn’t someone who wanted to suck up to the Lannisters. And she was so refreshing and fun he found himself smiling when he thought of her. But his smile dropped rapidly when he remembered the consequences of that meeting. 

Cersei and Robert. Leaving Cersei was hard, but it had to be done. Maybe if he hadn’t met Lyanna he would have never understood just how much he needed to be his own person and stop following his sister. And then there was the whole Robert fight. He had never been fond of him but now was more than sure he was an asshole who didn’t deserve Lyanna or actually any decent woman. He was just a prick too confident in his abilities and power.

All that thinking had Jaime walking until there were no more tents around and only a few fires. He was at the border of the Godswoods. The sky was almost black now and the stars had started to shine above in the sky. Thankfully the moon was almost full so there was some light to move comfortably.

He went inside the woods, at first not really considering where he was going but then he knew his feet were taking him to the weirwood tree. The Lannister didn’t worship the old golds and he didn’t even worship the seven gods much either. But he had always been fascinated by those strange white trees with faces carved on them.

Jaime remembered how he had said he had found Lyanna’s shield hanging there. That seemed so long ago.

He arrived to the center of the woods, where the weirwood tree stood with its menacing face. But right under the carved semblance there was someone sitting with her knees to her chest and her face buried between them.

“Lyanna?” He was sure it was her.

She picked up her face from where it was. It was red and her cheeks were stained with the trails of tears. “Why is it that you always find me when I look the worst?”

“Can I sit here?” Jaime motioned to the place next to her. She nodded. “Are you crying for what I did? Did I make you cry?” He had already made Cersei cry that day and now Lyanna was upset too. He couldn’t stand being the reason for her sadness.

“No, it’s not that. Or at least is not the only thing. Everything is a mess and yes it might be partially your fault but I’m also to blame, me and my stupid ideas – She sighed – why can’t I be a lady like Catelyn?”

Jaime knew she was referring to Catelyn Tully. They had met once when he visited Riverrun because Hoster Tully wanted Jaime to marry Catelyn’s younger sister Lysa. She was a proper lady, but just that, proper and dull. “Well I for one am glad you don’t act like a lady. The way you are is much more fun and interesting.”

She smiled “You mean it? I wish others could see that…”

“You mean Robert?”

She scoffed “I don’t really care what that brute thinks of me. Can you believe I went to his tent to talk to him and he was in bed with some woman?!” Lyanna had raised her voice exasperated.

For some reason that didn’t surprise Jaime but he understood her rage. He decided to focus on something else. “What an asshole. But why did you want to talk to him?”

“Oh that’s another thing. I heard he challenged you to a duel. I can’t believe you accepted!” She looked at him with angry eyes “So I was going to tell him to let the matter pass, that it wasn’t worth it.”

“Were you perhaps worried about me?” He said in a joking tone but deep down hoped his words were true.

“Please, don’t flatter yourself… although I wouldn’t be especially happy if something happened to you because of me.”

“It’s ok Lyanna, I brought this on myself. That’s what gets me for messing with a lord’s pretty betrothed.”

She looked him in the eyes, still red from crying before and said with a whisper “You think I’m pretty?”

He avoided her gaze due to the embarrassment but their bodies were really close to each other, there sitting on the dirt. His hand laid on the floor, next to hers. So he took it out of instinct, held her tightly and still not looking at her but at the red leaves above them, Jaime said “Of course, I think you’re beautiful. And fun, and wild, and funny and great and fuck whoever thinks you’re not a real lady, you are more than that, you are a real woman.”

His face blushed and he thanked the gods for the darkness and prayed she didn’t hear his heart. But now she also was looking at the other direction, obviously embarrassed.

With a small voice she let out a “Thank you.”

After that they stayed silent for a couple of minutes holding hands and looking at the stars under the weirwood tree.

“Jaime?”

“Yes?”

“Please don’t die tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this, uni has been crazy, lots of homework. Please comment I love all you comments, everytime I read one it brightens my day and fuels me to keep writing. Hope you enjoy :)


	10. Chapter 10

Lyanna was seated in one of the high benches, carefully locked between her brothers, Brandon on her right and Ned on her left. They had all taken seats to watch the duel between Robert and Jaime.

The Lannister heir had left Lyanna that morning, just at the break of dawn, when the stars started disappearing and the sky turned light purple, saying he had to prepare for the fight. They had stayed the entire night sitting side by side under the weirwood tree, Lyanna almost falling asleep on Jaime’s shoulder.

She had held the naïve hope that he would refuse the duel and stayed out of harm. But the Lannisters were a proud house and Jaime’s recklessness was added to that mix so of course he would not back down.

After they parted ways she headed back to her tent to find a most distressed Ned and a furious Brandon.

“Lyanna! Where in the seven hells were you?!” Brandon asked as soon as he had seen her.

“Calm down dear brother, I just couldn’t stand all the tension here so I went to the Godswoods to pray for strength and peace. I guess my vigil extended too far into the night and I lost the sense of time.” The lie came easy to her lips because it was part true, she had spent the night at the Godswoods, just not exactly praying, but the mention of Jaime Lannister would send her brothers into more hassle.

“We were really worried about you Lya, we thought you had…” Ned left the words unsaid but Lyanna guessed he was about to say _escaped with the Lannister,_ or worse _been hurt by him_.

“I’m here now, and nothing happened to me. I just wanted some quiet time. Now if you excuse me I need to change these clothes.” She left her two brothers and entered her tent.

She needed to calm herself. Lyanna took deep breaths and reviewed the previous night. Nothing impure had happened but her feelings for Jaime weren’t just friendly anymore. She had felt a real connection and wanted nothing more than him to be safe.

After cleaning herself and changing she had to meet her brothers again and this time they would not lose her from their sight. Both Ned and Brandon flanked her through all the way to where the duel would take part and sat at her sides careful no one else would approach her. She dreaded the whole situation.

Instead she decided to focus on the events happening in front of her. Many great lords and ladies had gathered to see the duel between the Lord of Storm’s End and the heir of Casterly Rock. Lyanna wondered who they would be rooting for.

Some would say Robert had all the right to punish Jaime for disgracing him and Lyanna at the tourney while others would see Jaime as some hero of a song, trying to win the lady’s (Lyanna’s) affection crowning her and freeing her from the yoke of her awful betrothed. Or maybe that was just her?

The Western lords would obviously support Jaime, and being the son of Tywin Lannister brought much respect and admiration, even fear sometimes. But Robert on the other hand was no hedge knight, he was too a lord on his own and maybe not the wealthiest but still the Baratheon name was respected and admired the same as the Lannister.

And if it was about their looks, well both were handsome men. Lyanna despised Robert but she was well aware as to why he didn’t have trouble finding women who wanted to warm his bed. Tall, broad shoulders and dark hair with blue eyes, all the maidens fawned over him and probably thought Lyanna was blind for not finding him the perfect husband.  And then there was Jaime, with his golden locks and emerald eyes, actually leaner but still muscular and already a knight.

So in the end it would all come down to their abilities in battle. Robert was older and had brute strength on his side. But Lyanna had heard Jaime was a prodigy with the sword and was probably faster. If they let Robert use his Warhammer Jaime wouldn’t stand a chance but in a combat with swords they would be on equal footing.

In that moment she noticed Cersei Lannister arrive, followed by her father. She was a stunning beauty and was wearing her house colors as if anyone would doubt who she was rooting for. She sat completely opposite of Lyanna so she had a good look at Jaime’s twin and wondered what Cersei thought about Lyanna’s relationship with Jaime, if she and Jaime were really close or if she held some resentment towards her.

Finally Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and Princess Elia Martell sat in the pavilion above all of them, ready to preside over the duel. The prince looked rather uninterested and Elia looked like she would rather be in any other place at the moment. Maybe that wasn’t the right place for a pregnant woman after all. Lyanna couldn’t stop looking at them and in a moment her eyes crossed paths with Rhaegar’s indigo eyes. She averted her gaze immediately but for some reason the way he looked at her made her feel some kind of guilt. She decided she was just weirded out by the eye color and not the intensity of the look the prince had sent her way.

So now that everyone who was important had taken their seats around the improvised arena they had constructed for the duel the night before, Robert and Jaime entered from opposite sites.

Jaime looked dashing in a golden armor with sculpted details of lions on the shoulder pads. Robert wore a more plain armor but still looked stunning and taller. Both had swords as weapons and Lyanna felt a great relief.

Before the fight began Rhaegar spoke “It has come to my attention this duel is being fought to defend the honor of Lady Lyanna of House Stark – in that moment everyone’s attention landed on her and she hated the prince with all her might – and that Robert Baratheon will fight in her name against Jaime of House Lannister. But due to the grade of your noble birth and because I would hate to see the memory of this wonderful tourney turn sour with the death of a valuable subject, the duel will be fought only until first blood and nothing more. This is a command that you aren’t allowed to kill your opponent under any circumstances. Now fight bravely and with honor.” 

As soon as those words had escaped Rhaegar’s lips, the clank of swords started in the field. Lyanna had been looking at the royal pavilion so she didn’t see who struck first but by the looks of it, it had been Robert because Jaime was now repelling the attack.

Jaime managed to gain some terrain with his quick trusts but Robert easily stopped all of them. They kept swinging their swords really fast and Lyanna could barely keep up with the speed.

In a moment Jaime used his shield to cover one heavy blow and Robert used that time to kick Jaime’s chest, sending him to the ground. Lyanna almost gasped but had to control herself. But he rolled and got up at an incredible speed, avoiding a hit from Robert’s sword that landed in the ground. The floor was muddy and Robert’s sword got caught in the dirt. It took him two seconds to lift the sword again allowing Jaime to recover from the fall.

They exchanged a few more blows, always circling each other. The sound of metal against metal filled the air and Lyanna could feel the sweat in her palms and her heart beating faster than ever.

The crowd was in complete silence, no one dared to speak a word, not even to support any of the battling men.

Jaime took a few steps back, as if taunting Robert to come at him. _I hope he has a plan_ Lyanna begged the gods.

Robert advanced fast, decided to hit Jaime on his left arm but in that moment the Lannister heir made a spin allowing him to point his sword at Robert’s back. If it was an actual battle he could have trust the blade between Robert’s shoulders and killed him but instead moved his sword to strike on the conjuncture between the breastplate and the legs, right on Robert’s hip bone.

The blade bit the flesh and came out bloodied. That, for Lyanna, should have been the end of the fight.

But Robert used his shield to hit Jaime in the face from behind sending him again to the ground. This time he didn’t have time to stand up before Robert’s sword was pointed at Jaime’s neck.

“Enough.” Rhaegar’s voice wasn’t loud but it was still heard above everyone.

The fight stopped in that moment but Lyanna wasn’t sure who the clear victor was. Jaime had drawn blood out of Robert first, but if you looked at the final move, it presented Robert as the winner.

“Ser Lannister had the chance to strike a mortal wound but didn’t, and was the first to draw blood from his opponent. I’ve seen enough. You both fought bravely and showed your prowess with the sword. Robert Baratheon challenged and Ser Jaime answered. Now leave this trivial matter behind and stop any quarrels or resentment you may have.”

Robert withdrew his sword from Jaime’s neck and reluctantly bowed his head to the prince, storming out of the field after that. Jaime got up and also bowed his head but stayed there, alone.

Suddenly something surprised Lyanna. Applause and cheering could be heard from the crowd. The silence was broken and a thunderous clapping filled the air.

She didn’t know if she ought to join or it would only make her situation worse but she was so happy for Jaime. He hadn’t been seriously hurt and had even won! Even if she didn’t clap, Lyanna couldn’t stop the big smile on her face. Let them all see she was happy for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too good at writing battle scenes but i got myself into this mess. We're closing in on the end of the tourney but this story will keep going a little bit longer. Thank you all for reading and your comments, reading them makes my day :)


	11. Chapter 11

Lyanna was in her tent fixing the dress she would wear for the final dance that Lord Whent was throwing to close the tourney. It was one of her finest garments and she had never had an opportunity to wear it because there weren’t too many dances in Winterfell.

She was admiring the fine brocade when Ned entered the tent.

“Hello sister – she didn’t answer, she was still upset at Ned for taking Robert’s side – would you care to know how your betrothed Robert is doing after his wound?”

It was true he had been wounded by Jaime’s sword but it didn’t look like anything serious and to be honest Lyanna didn’t really care what happened to Robert’s body, still she asked “Is he in pain?”

“Not so much after he drank two jugs of ale and a skin of Dornish red. But he refuses to let a maester see it. Says is nothing more than a kitten’s scratch.”

Typical men. She hadn’t talked to Robert after the duel and hadn’t had the opportunity to see Jaime. She had wanted to congratulate him, maybe hug him for coming out unscathed but only if no one else was watching.

Ned started looking at the dress on Lyanna’s bed and made a face that made her uncomfortable “What? Is something wrong with my dress?”

Ned sighed as if he didn’t really want to talk about what he was going to say “Lya, we were talking about that and think you shouldn’t go to the dance.”

“And who is this we?” Lyanna asked angrily.

“Brandon and me. We think is better if you lay low for the rest of the tourney. There had been already too much talk about you and we don’t want anything else happening at the dance.”

“Like what? Some lady calling me a whore?” The coarse language had Ned gasping but Lyanna didn’t care “I’m not going to miss the dance and the feast just because some idiot men think what is best for me. And I’m not talking about just you and Brandon, but also Robert and even Jaime. Why do their actions dictate my life? I did nothing wrong, the fight is between them and still I have to miss on maybe the only real dance I will get to see before father finds out everything that has happened and locks me in the crypts of Winterfell? Why is life so unfair to women?”

Ned was speechless, trying to find an answer to any of what Lyanna had just said. She knew she was right, he couldn’t deny it. Still he tried “I think you are being a bit overdramatic. Father would never lock you in the crypts, he loves you dearly. But you are right, neither Robert nor Jaime Lannister should feel entitle to you. But too much has happened already, the Stormland lords aren’t really happy with the way this was handled it and I’ve already heard them made vicious remarks about you that I won’t repeat because I find them disgusting. I just want to save you all that trouble.” He caressed her cheek, trying to make her understand.

Lyanna understood. He only wanted the best for her but she could handle some comments, she knew she hadn’t done anything improper.

“And Brandon thinks the same?” In the end Brandon was the one making the decisions so if he said no that was the final word.

“His mind is in other things right now, this tourney holds more secrets than you would know little sister but he did say we will be leaving early in the morning. The less people we meet when we leave the better.”

“So even if we go to the dance we will leave early.” Lyanna concluded.

“I’ve already learnt that I can’t really control your actions Lyanna, no one can. But if I were you, I wouldn’t go to that dance.”

“I understand dear Ned. Can you please leave me alone now? I need to think some things through.”

“Alright. Just don’t do anything reckless.” He got up and left, leaving Lyanna to her machinations.

To be honest with herself, the only reason she wanted to attend the dance was to see Jaime. To know how he had been, if he was alright. After the dance, the tourney would be over and she had no idea if she would see him again. And now Ned had told her Brandon wanted to leave as soon as possible. She would be back in Winterfell away from everyone, away from her first real friend.

It was these moments where she wished she had a trusted maid that could go ask Jaime to meet her alone so they wouldn’t have to talk with everyone looking at the dance.

Then an idea stuck her. She left her tent and went looking for the only person she guessed could help her. Howland Reed.

The little crannogman was someone she could trust. He was a bannerman of her father, and she had saved him. He was loyal and most important, quiet.

She found him on Benjen’s tent, trying to read a book with the light of a candle. He would ruin his eyes that way she thought. She approached him “Hey, Howland, can I ask you a favor?”

“Whatever my lady needs if I can provide it.”

“First, where is Benjen? Are we alone?”

“He left a while ago with other northern men. We are alone, yes.”

“Ok, can you keep a secret, Howland?”

“On my crannogman’s honor.” He said as he placed his right hand over his chest.

“You can’t tell anyone, not even Ned, not even Brandon, not even my father. You have to promise me Howl.”

He opened his big green eyes and took Lyanna’s hand between his hands “Even if they torture me and take my fingers one by one I will protect my lady’s secret.”

“C’mon Howland it won’t get that serious – the crannogman could be so ominous sometimes – but just don’t tell anything to my brothers, alright?” He nodded “So I bet you can guess where this is going due to all that has happened these days. I need you to find Jaime Lannister and give him a message from me.”

“Where can I find him?”

“You’re going to do it? I didn’t think you would accept so easily!” Lyanna hugged him, surprising him in the process. “I heard he’s not staying in a tent but in rooms inside the castle. You could ask around but the less people see you on this mission the better.”

He nodded again “And what message must I give him?”

“Tell him to please leave the dance at the hour of the wolf and meet me at the place where I told him not to die. He should know where it is.”

Howland got up and was about to leave the tent when Lyanna spoke again “Hey, Howland… you’re a life saver.”

“No, my lady Lyanna, you are the one who defended me, you are the real life saver.”

With that he left her alone and she started the other part of the plan.

For that she had to tell Ned she had agreed with him and wouldn’t go to the dance.

She found him in the tent Brandon and him shared.

“Lyanna?”

“Hi Ned. Listen, before you start talking again, I’ve decided you guys are right. I won’t attend the dance. Is not that I care what other strangers say about me but I just don’t want to see Robert starting another fight again with Jaime so it’s better if I stay here, away from those two.” She took extra care to include Jaime in the people she didn’t want to see to avoid Ned suspecting anything.

But her brother knew her too well “And this sudden change of heart is not to cover a plan to flee or meet with Jaime.”

“No, Ned. I will just stay here. I think Howland isn’t going either. I will stay with him, make him tell me stories of the green men and the Neck. I bet it will be even more fun.”

Her brother didn’t look convinced but he let it pass. “Have fun with him then.” He kissed her on the forehead and she left.

Now it was a matter of waiting. She changed her dress for some black breeches that would be less noticeable in the night, and put her hair in a bun close to her neck.

When she was sure the time was near she left the tent, hoping Howland had given her message because he never returned to confirm it.

Lyanna walked amongst all the northern tents and avoided with great care all the stormlands territory. By now she knew well the path to the Godswood. 

She arrived pretty quickly. Most people were inside the halls of the castle, dancing and eating. Some others, hedge knights and camp followers were in the tents, but wouldn’t have recognised Lyanna with the clothes she was wearing.

As soon as she got to the forest it was as if a wall of bricks had excluded all the noise from the camp. She walked between the trees, following the path that she knew would take her to the heart tree.

Jaime hadn’t arrived yet and for a moment she feared Howland hadn’t been able to deliver her message. But she also wasn’t really sure what time it was. Maybe it was still early. So she sat on a rock and stared at the red leaves above her while waiting for the time to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little transition chapter. Good stuff coming next.  
> Btw guys things have been kinda hard here in my country (last week we had a blackout that lasted 5 days and i didnt have electric power or running water for all that time so you can guess updating fanfic wasnt going to be on the top of my list). But at the same time writing makes an excellent way to ignore what happens around you, so theres that.  
> Hope you guys enjoyed and as always I love all your comments


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime was finishing his bath, cleaning away all the mud and sweat he had accumulated after the duel when a knock was heard on his door.

He imagined it would be Cersei or maybe some Lannister squire. He got up from the tub and draped a cloth around his waist to open the door.

To his surprise it was no Lannister, but instead the little crannogman Howland Reed. He now felt awkward for answering the door almost naked but the other man didn’t give him time to even apologize.

“I’m so glad I’ve found you, Ser Jaime. The less people know I’m looking for you the better. Lady Lyanna has request me to speak with you.”

Jaime checked the hall and saw no one else was around so he let the man pass, only because he had mentioned Lyanna. He still had to dress for the dance and inviting men into one’s chambers while only wearing a towel wouldn’t be seen as decorous to say the least.

“You said Lyanna wanted us to talk?”

“Yes, she wanted me to give you a message. She won’t attend the dance tonight and hopes to meet with you in the place where she told you not to die. I don’t know where that is but she assured me you would understand.”

_The Godswoods_ Jaime thought. “Did she say when? Right now?”

“No, it’s best if you go to the dance but at the hour of the wolf you are to leave to meet her.”

_So it won’t be suspicious_. “Alright, I’ll do as she says. Tell her that if you can. You can leave now. And thank you very much, for delivering this message most likely against your liege wishes.”

“I own Lady Lyanna the same if not more loyalty than I own Rickard or Brandon Stark.” Said Howland with a serious face. “And before I go, I heard the Starks plan to leave very early in the morning, just at the break of dawn. Goodbye Ser Jaime.”

With those words he left the room and Jaime sitting on the bed, with wet hair and half naked.

So the Starks wanted to leave with the less fuzz possible, avoiding everyone. Was Lyanna’s decision to miss the dance her own or her brothers hadn’t let her? And would this be the last time they saw each other again?

Jaime would have loved at least one dance with Lyanna, fuck everyone who wouldn’t agree and he would miss her dearly, not only at the gathering but after when she left for the North and he headed to the Rock.

He had to make sure their time alone at the Godswoods would be worth it.

He dressed and carefully picked a dark ensemble to not standout when he headed to the woods. Black velvet edged with gold and crimson. Discreet but Lannister enough.

In another time he would have descended to the Great Hall with his sister Cersei on his arm, the golden twins for all to see. But after all that had happened he didn’t feel like knocking on Cersei’s door. He went down alone.

The Great Hall was enormous, as everything in Harrenhal tended to be. Lighted with thousands of candles up in the chandeliers and lots of food placed on the tables around the edges. But the people weren’t sitting. Except for the royal family composed of Rhaegar and Elia and the Whents sitting on the high table, everyone else was standing in the space in the middle of the hall. Mostly talking with eachother while serving wenches passed ale and wine between the guests.

He felt rather alone. Without his sister to keep him company or better the cheerful conversations he had with Lyanna he practically didn’t know anyone that well. He was acquainted with some of his father’s bannermen so he decided to look for them.

He found Addam Marbrand, the closest he had to a friend. They were also some sort of cousins but many lords in the Westerlands tended to be.

“The man of the hour, Jaime Lannister!” Addam greeted him, turning some faces. “That duel today! You think it wasn’t enough to win the joust didn’t you? You also had to defeat Robert Baratheon!” He patted him in the back, bringing him into a circle of people. “Some people betted you would lose but they just don’t know you like I do. I’ve seen this man train with the sword and he could even face the Sword of the Morning.”

“I’m not so sure of that but Robert Baratheon depends too much on his Warhammer so I took that advantage.” He doubted he could defeat Robert in a battle during a war, but the circumstances here had been different.

“Well everyone is talking about that now. The Stormlanders are pissed but who cares?” Said another man, a Lannister from Lannisport, probably some other distant cousin.

“But what we wanted to ask you is why all that happened? Did you sleep with the Stark girl?” Addam asked.

They were all looking at him, expecting. “Of course not. She’s just my friend. But you know how Robert Baratheon gets. I would be surprised if he didn’t lock her in a room while he goes whoring around if they get married.”

“If? Why wouldn’t that happen?” _Oh shit_ , _wrong_ _choice of words_.

“That’s what I meant, when they get married.” The thought alone made Jaime sad.

They were about to keep asking questions when silence was required from the royal table.

Lord Whent gave a few words to congratulate the winners of the tourney, among them Jaime, and invited everyone to feast and dance “…and with permission of the king, I mean Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, let’s enjoy this closing dance.”

No one said anything about the mistake but it didn’t go unnoticed. Then the musicians started their melody and everyone resumed their talking.

Jaime saw Cersei and his father approaching so he decided to leave the group excusing himself. He wandered around but people kept leaving the central space to locate themselves in the tables with the food. He was going to sit when a heavy hand was placed on his shoulder.

“Jaime Lannister, can we talk?” It was Lyanna’s brother. Not the heir Brandon, but the second one, closest to him in age, Eddard.

He didn’t have much of a choice so he agreed. They found a table almost covered in shadows where the light didn’t reach and took a seat.

“I will cut to the chase. I don’t trust you or your family but I trust my sister and I can tell she hasn’t dishonored herself with you – he made a pause – but I’ve seen the way she gets when she talks about you and I think, no, I’m sure Lyanna has romantic feelings for you.”

Jaime nodded not sure what else to say so Eddard continued “And the kind of feelings I know now she won’t develop for Robert, ever. Listen Lannister, all I want is for her to be happy. And we both know that won’t happen with Robert by her side, even if he’s my best friend. When we get back to Winterfell I plan on telling him this to my father. I don’t brag of understanding him much but he accepted Robert on my word and his ambitions for the south will serve with a Lannister just as well as a Baratheon. So I ask you, would you take responsibility for my sister Lyanna and marry her?”

All the words came so fast that Jaime was barely able to process them correctly. Could that result? But he felt he had to ask Lyanna first. He could say yes but what about her opinion?

“If Lyanna agrees, then yes, I would gladly take her as wife.” _What?!_ His tongue acted on its own but he wasn’t given any time to think. It was a serious offer, but he was sure he wouldn’t find any other girl like Lyanna Stark so he might as well accept.

Eddard nodded and said very seriously “Alright. But listen carefully. Don’t mention this to anyone yet, your father, sister, friends. Actually not even Lyanna. I don’t want to get her hopes up and then my father saying no. I’m on your side Jaime Lannister but only because I want my sister to be happy. We’ll be in contact through letters.” He got up from the table and left him there.

_Did I just win the approval of Lyanna’s brother?_ Maybe he could change Lord Stark’s opinion. And it was true, a Lannister match wasn’t something you could turn down easily. He was dying to let Lyanna know but he had to resist the urge, her brother was right it was better to not get their hope high.

After that time flew by and soon it was the agreed hour to leave the dance. By now some other lords had already left so it didn’t look odd when Jaime left. He said goodbye to Addam and the others and left claiming he was really tired from the duel.

Once he exited the Great Hall he made sure no one would follow him through the dark paths of the castle and he made his way to the Godswood.

He already knew the way all too well and arrived easily. He found Lyanna sitting against the heart tree and his heart filled with joy.

“Hi there.”

“Jaime? Is that you? Thank the gods, I feel I’ve been here for hours.”

“Was it worth the wait?” He said jokingly.

“I dare say yes. I don’t know if you know but Brandon wants us to leave as soon as possible tomorrow in the morning – she made a pause – so this might be the last time we see each other.” There were little tears in her eyes, it was dark but they glistened with the moonlight. He felt the need to hug her, to hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. But he could not be sure of that. So instead he just caressed her cheek.

“Hey don’t say that. I’m sure we will see each other again. Is not like I’m going to war or something.”

She nodded gently but didn’t seem too convinced. So he changed the subject. “You know, I really wished you would have gone to the dance, I really wanted to share a dance with you.” He raised her chin to look at her face. “Do you grant me this dance?”

“There’s no music, Jaime.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“I don’t dance too well.”

“Doesn’t matter either. I’ll guide you. Put your hand on my shoulder.” She did as he said and then he grabbed her by the waist. Some dances with a more upbeat rhythm didn’t have that much contact but the slower dances from the south required for Jaime to hold her.

He started humming a melody, something he remembered from previous dances and guided Lyanna. The kept moving and twirling, close to each other and Jaime wished this moment never ended.

But it was Lyanna who whispered to his chest “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Instead of answering Jaime just looked at her, her pale face lighted by the moonlight and kissed her on the lips. Just a light touch but seeing as she responded, he deepened the kiss, holding her between his hands and just feeling her softness.

So different from any kiss Cersei might have given him. Lyanna’s lips sent a shiver down his spine and he could hear her jagged breathing. He wondered if this was her first kiss. He felt glad he would be her first and wished dearly to be the only one allowed to touch her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii sorry this took so long, again things are difficult here but I will try to keep updating. I love all your comments and read each one.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride to Riverrun took them two days. The entire time Lyanna spent it thinking of her last night with Jaime. Benjen even asked her why she had been so quiet.

But as they arrived to the seat of House Tully a big surprise awaited for them. Their father Rickard was there, welcoming them.

Brandon was the first to ask “Father is that you? What are you doing here?”

"Is that how you greet your father after days without seeing him?" He then saw Ned "Look at you boy you've become taller." He hadn't seen Ned in a longer time because he was in the Vale. They hugged each other. Then he saw her "And Lyanna my beautiful daughter" he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Finally he greeted Benjen and the Tully sisters.

"Since you ask Brandon, I've come to see you get married. Hoster and I have decided is time already to bring Catelyn up north and make her a Stark." Catelyn blushed when she heard that, Lyanna noticed it.

"It's all so sudden, I don't know what to say." They were all looking at Catelyn.

"Well is not like it will happen today, you people just arrived and I too only got here yesterday. We can plan a little more but I want you to join our families as soon as possible."

With that they all entered the castle.

Later when they were dining Brandon and Benjen were telling father everything that had happened at the tourney.

"Guess what father? Lyanna was crowned Queen of Love and Beauty." Said Brandon and Lyanna glared at him.

"Is that right? Did Robert win the tourney?"

Everyone went silent and it was actually Lysa Tully who answered "Oh no, Jaime Lannister won the tilts and he crowned Lyanna in front of the entire realm. It was quite the show."

"Mind your mouth Lysa." Said Catelyn but it was too late, the words were already spoken.

Fortunately Rickard laughed "I see hahaha, so even the son of Tywin Lannister thinks my daughter is the most beautiful woman in the realm. But I can't imagine Robert being happy about it."

"There was actually a duel later and Ser Jaime won." Said Benjen adding fuel to the fire.

"I see – said Rickard suddenly serious – that Lannister took an interest in you Lyanna?" He looked at her with his grey eyes "Doesn't matter, your betrothed is Robert. But I'm glad you had fun." He dismissed the subject before Lyanna could defend herself.

"Well other interesting things happened too father. Prince Rhaegar is planning to overthrown the King." Said Brandon and Rickard almost choked on the wine he was drinking.

"You should have started with that boy! Hoster did you know about this?" He looked at Lord Tully.

"I received a letter yesterday and was planning on discussing it with you later in the night but since your son has brought the subject, yes apparently Prince Rhaegar wants to call a council to remove Mad King Aerys from the throne."

"We were called the second night to discuss about it and every lord there gave Rhaegar his support. I spoke in the name of House Stark and also gave my support because it would be a good riddance for the realm. I hope I acted right."

This was the first time Lyanna had heard about any of this. She had been so caught up in the drama between Jaime and Robert that she had been completely unaware of what had happened with the Targaryens. She felt so out of the loop and her problems so dumb compared to that.

Right in that moment Rickard became aware of the girls sitting at the table. "Lyanna, Benjen, I think is better if you go to your rooms now. This conversation is for adults only."

"You too Catelyn, Lysa." Said Hoster Tully.

Since the sisters didn't protest, Lyanna had no choice but to obey too and go to the room they had prepared for her.

As they were walking towards their rooms she asked her soon to be good sister "Hey Cat, if I wanted to send a letter, who would I need to talk to?"

"That would be maester Kym. He handles all that. I can take you to him tomorrow morning."

"Thank you."

 

* * *

 

A fortnight had passed since they had arrived in Riverrun and Lyanna already loved the castle. After gloomy and dark Harrenhal, Riverrun was a breath of fresh air.

The preparations for the wedding were coming along. It was going to be simple because they would have another one in the North in front of the Heart Tree of Winterfell later.

Lyanna wandered through the castle, admiring the views of the Tumblestone and Red Fork rivers. She felt sad she couldn't ride her horse but she could still explore.

Soon the day of the wedding arrived. She put on the dress she had planned on wearing at the Harrenhal dance and joined her family at the Sept.

Starks didn't marry in Septs but Catelyn believed in the Seven and Brandon had agreed to perform two weddings to make her happy. They would make a lovely couple, Lyanna thought. Which made her think about her coming wedding with Robert.

After the duel she hadn't seen him, avoiding him at all cost. She decided to try not to think about him, not giving him the chance to ruin her day.

The ceremony was beautiful. Catelyn looked stunning with her blue and red gown and her hair braided and decorated with flowers Edmure, Benjen and Lyanna had helped pick.

They said their vows and Brandon wrapped her with a Stark cape and now Catelyn Tully became Catelyn Stark.

Lyanna cried silent tears but she didn't know if it was of happiness for her brother or sadness for her.

The feast was coming along and everyone was dancing when someone called for the bedding. She was supposed to participate in getting her brother naked but she didn't felt comfortable seeing him like that so she let other ladies do it.

The tables were almost empty when the castle maester entered the hall. But he didn't give the letter he carried to his liege Lord Hoster. Instead he gave it to Lyanna's father. Rickard read the letter carefully and he crumpled it with fury in his hand leaving the party enraged.

Lyanna went to sleep wondering what could the letter had said to make his father so mad.

 

* * *

 

The next morning she was called to the room Rickard had been using as solar.

"Did you call for me?"

"Come in and close the door."

Lyanna went it, closed the door and sat in front of him.

"A few days ago your brother Ned came to talk to me. He said you would not be happy marrying Robert. Said you don't love him and never will. Is that true?" He looked at her with those piercing grey eyes, same as hers.

"I'm sorry father I know you only want what's best for me but I could not love Robert Baratheon ever, he's a brute and says he loves me but he only wants to possess me." Tears started swelling in her eyes, finally talking directly to her father about her feelings had that effect on her.

"Well I have some news for you. Yesterday I received a letter from Storm End's. Apparently during the duel between Jaime and Robert, he took a hit in his abdomen. He refused a maester to treat it and it got infected. He then decided to travel the road south with no proper healing, making it worse. By the time he got home it was already too late. Robert Baratheon passed away two days ago on Storm End's from an infected wound inflicted by Jaime Lannister."

Lyanna's ears started ringing and she couldn't hear anything else after that.

"Lyanna, Lyanna are you listening?"

She came back to her senses and her father was looking at her.

"What does this mean?" Was the only thing she managed to say.

"Your brother Ned also mentioned that you might hold romantic feelings for this Jaime Lannister. But as you will understand I cannot let you marry the man that practically killed your betrothed. I know you think its love, but what does a girl of four and ten know about love? It's probably just an infatuation you will get over it soon enough. - He held her hands between his big calloused hands - So I've decided you will marry Stannis Baratheon instead. I hope he is more to your liking. He will be the new Lord of Storm End's and will make a great husband. Maybe even better than Robert if you despised him so much."

So if she thought she was free she couldn't be any more wrong. She hadn't met Robert's younger brother Stannis but she was tired of being handed over to strangers to serve as a broodmare. She wanted to travel around the world and be her own person. Not rot in a castle popping child after child.

 "I will give you some time to get used to it. I know it's a shock. I have no idea how will I tell your brother Ned. He will be devastated." Her father kept talking but Lyanna wasn't listening anymore.

"Can I go now?"

"Yes, you're free to go."

She left the room feeling empty and angry at the world. Angry at her father, angry at Stannis Baratheon even when she didn't know him yet, angry at people who sold their daughters to strange men.

She got to the room the Tullys had given her and started writing a letter. It was addressed to Jaime. She wrote about Robert's death and her father's plan to marry her to Stannis. And she signed with "please save me, yours truly, Lyanna Stark."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this update came faster than expected. We are nearing the end or at least i think so but who know because I keep elongating this. Hope you enjoy and as always I love all your comments :)


	14. Chapter 14

Jaime read for the twelfth time the letter Lyanna had sent him. It was as if reading it again somehow would manage to change its contents. It was useless he knew. The reality was she would be marrying Stannis Baratheon and Jaime would be known as the person who killed Stannis older brother, the much beloved by the people Robert.

He was sitting in his room back in Casterly Rock. The road back home had been awkward to say the least, since Cersei refused to speak to him. But everything got better when he arrived and Tyrion was there to greet him, always so curious, asking how the tourney had been and if he had won anything.

Jaime was most happy to finally have a family member to talk to again so he let all his anguish out when he confessed to his younger brother all that had happened back in Harrenhal. He knew Tyrion would never tell father or Cersei, even if he was just a kid, he was really smart and also would never betray Jaime like that.

Jaime wished his brother was a little bit older, maybe then he could counsel him on what to do about Lyanna. Every plan that crossed Jaime’s mind looked like it would end in failure. Tyrion was smart but he was still just a kid, with his mind in books about dragons and history, not failed romances.

Nevertheless he still went to his room with Lyanna’s letter carefully hidden. He found the boy, not surprisingly, reading. Tyrion held a large tome about the old kings of the Rock but he put it down when he saw Jaime.

“Hello big brother. Come to yearn for the northern lady again?”

“Yes, well no… shut up I don’t yearn for anybody.”

“The dozen conversations we’ve held about her in the few days since your arrival say otherwise.”

“Are you done mocking me?” Jaime asked getting irritated.

“Sorry, I’ve just never been in love – then a little bit quieter he added – Not sure I ever will.”

“Don’t say that. You’re so smart someone will have to fall for that brain of yours.”

“I guess not for my handsome physique then.” Jaime knew Tyrion used self-deprecating jokes to hide how he truly felt about his dwarfism.

“You know, I’ve come to realize lately that beauty doesn’t hold much against a real personality. A woman can be the fairest of all but if she’s cruel or empty headed, then what’s the point?”

“I’m guessing this lady of yours then is not as beautiful as I dare say our dear sister?”

There was a lot of irony held in Tyrion’s words but Jaime focused on defending Lyanna.

“Lyanna is beautiful, not a common beauty, she’s more like how you can find magnificence in a storm despite the rain destroying everything.”

“You must really love her because I never knew this poetic side of you Jaime.”

He blushed, aware of how love-struck he sounded.

“Well I have a problem – he hesitated on giving the letter to Tyrion, thinking it too personal but he finally gave it to him – apparently I killed Robert Baratheon.”

“You did what?!” said Tyrion taking the letter. He read it really fast, surprising Jaime by his ability. “It also says here she will still marry the next Lord Baratheon. I’m so sorry Jaime, what are you going to do?”

“That’s why I’m here. To ask you what should I do?”

“I’m only nine Jaime, I wish I had the power to help you.”

“Is there nothing in your history books that might help me? How to break a betrothal?”

“I was actually reading about the time Prince Duncan broke a betrothal with a lady from the Stormlands sending them into rebellion. And everyone agrees he did it for love but he still wasn’t forgiven and had to give up the crown and his father army had to put down the rebellion. Nothing good comes from breaking that kind of compromise.”

Jaime didn’t doubt any of that had happened. Tyrion absorbed knowledge like a sponge and the storm lords were known for their reckless and exaggerated behavior.

“So you’re telling me there’s nothing I can do to save her without causing thousand more to die?”

“I’m just telling you what the books say. I’m sure you will figure something out.”

In that moment a messenger boy came knocking on the door, saying his father needed to talk to all his children.

Jaime thought it had to be very important if even Tyrion was included but didn’t say anything to his little brother. He must have thought the same in his head.

They crossed the Rock to their father´s solar, finding Cersei already there.

“Good, now that you’re all here I have something really serious to talk about.” Said Tywin Lannister, looking at his three children.

Jaime froze thinking he would talk about Robert’s death, maybe Jaime would receive a punishment?

“Aerys the King has been overthrown by Rhaegar. The entire of the Kingsguard supported the prince and seized Aerys, throwing him into a cell. Rhaegar has called for a Great Council summoning all the great lords. That of course includes me. The Great Council is just a façade, he will probably name himself king since there’s no other candidate but he still has to pretend to care about what we say.”

Jaime breathed again. It had nothing to do with Robert Baratheon. He was glad for Rhaegar. He admired him and hoped he would make a better king than mad Aerys.

Tywin continued talking “So as you can guess we will be leaving for King’s Landing in four days. The four of us. It’s time Tyrion sees something other than a book. Cersei make sure to take with you your best dresses. I want Rhaegar to see you. I promised you would be queen and a Lannister always pays his debts. Jaime, you will meet with Stannis Baratheon and give him your heartfelt condolences. Maybe he will even thank you. I understand Robert and Stannis didn’t get along so maybe you did him a favor.”

Cersei was ecstatic. Now that her romance with Jaime was over her mind was set only in conquering Rhaegar’s heart and now their father was supporting her in her venture.

But if Jaime was being honest he didn’t care. In fact he was actually happy his sister’s plans could work. His mind was in other things right now.

He had seen a chance with this upcoming trip to King’s Landing. After his father dismissed them he went back to his room to write a letter for Lyanna.

_“Make sure your father brings you along when he goes down to King’s Landing for Rhaegar’s council. I have a plan but be prepared to leave everything behind._

_Yours truly, Jaime Lannister.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Things in my country have been crazy but I plan on finish this fic no mater what it costs. Love all your comments and kudos <3


	15. Chapter 15

The stench was the first sign that told Lyanna King’s Landing was close. From the small hill where she stood she could see the Red Keep imposing over the city.

Lyanna had left her father and his men behind, demonstrating her abilities on top of a horse. Now that she had stayed a moment admiring the view, Brandon had finally caught up to her.

“I can’t understand why Aegon the Conqueror chose to build his city here. It’s impossible to defend it from every side. The bay leaves it very vulnerable to an attack by sea.”

“Remember brother, they had dragons. They couldn’t care less about some pirate ships.” Lyanna had heard they kept the dragon skulls lined in the throne room. She hoped she could take a look at them.

The Stark and Tully retinue reached them and they descended the hill to enter through the Dragon Gate into the city.

The first thing Lyanna noticed was the abandoned Dragonpit atop Rhaenys’ Hill. She wondered how it must have been for the citizens of King’s Landing to have dragons chained so close to their homes.

The further they got inside the city, the less they could smell the stench and the streets became broader and prettier. Surrounded by trees and away from all the noise of the slums, the richer part of King’s Landing wasn’t so bad and it was the first real city Lyanna had ever seen. She had been once to White Harbor but it didn’t compare to this place.

And she had read King’s Landing was small compared to many cities in Essos. A sudden dread filled her knowing she would never see any of those cities and that this would probably be the greatest one she would know.

They finally reached the Red Keep and she had to line behind his father, Brandon, Catelyn, and Hoster Tully, sending her so far behind she could barely see who was greeting them. But she recognized the red hair in Jon Connington’s head. The rumor was he would be the next Hand due to his friendship with Prince Rhaegar.

Lyanna had felt so stupid for not knowing about the secret plans that developed in Harrenhal that after founding out she had started asking everyone in Riverrun about it. It had served her well when Jaime asked her to go with her father south because her interest hadn’t come out of nowhere. It was still tough to convince Rickard of letting her join them but she told him Stannis would probably be there as well and she would like to meet him before their wedding. That seemed to do the trick.

They were greeted by Connington and soon she was allowed to unhorse. She handled the reins to a stable boy and let herself admire the castle that Aegon and the dragonlords had built to rule The Seven Kingdoms for centuries.

She walked inside the keep behind his father and brother, admiring the gardens and courtyards. But what she really wanted to see were the dragon skulls in the throne room. Luckily their entourage was taken precisely to that room and she got to walk between the only memories of what had been the most powerful beast to roam the world. The bones black as ash, the first one no bigger than a dog’s head but as they got closer to the throne they became bigger and bigger until they reached a sight that left Lyanna breathless. The giant skull of Balerion the Black Dread, behind a monstrosity of its own, the Iron Throne and sitting on the chair was Rhaegar Targaryen.

 “Welcome my lords, Lord Rickard of House Stark and Lord Hoster of House Tully. My most sincere thanks for coming to this council to discuss my father’s health. I trust that thanks to your wisdom and counsel we will reach an agreement that brings peace to the realm and leaves everyone content.”

“Everyone except for mad king Aerys” Brandon whispered to Catelyn but Lyanna heard it.

“Your rooms have been accommodated for you to rest from the long journey. Tomorrow we will meet in the morning for further discussion. You may leave now.”

He didn’t really gave them time to respond and Lyanna noticed this made her father if not angry at least uncomfortable. They were dismissed and some guards showed them to their rooms.

The Stark’s rooms were spacious and since she was the only female Stark, not counting Catelyn who was to sleep with her husband, she had a room all to herself.

After settling in she went to talk to her father “Dear father, is it alright if I leave these rooms to see the castle? I promise I won’t leave the Keep and will stay out of trouble. I just want to see a little bit more of this magnificent castle.”

Her father didn’t look convinced but he had always indulge her, allowing her to do things other parents would never let their daughters do.

“You may go, but you must be here for dinner and you should take a bath first and change those riding clothes. I don’t want any southerner saying the ladies of the north dress like stable boys and smell worse than one.”

“As you say father.” It was a small price for complete freedom around the Keep so she kissed him on the cheek and promptly asked a maid to bring up a tub of hot water so she could cleanse herself.

Once all the mud and sweat was out of her, her hair combed and braided and her breeches changed for a dress it was almost time for dinner. Lyanna suspected it had been a trap set by her father so she could not get out but she had to make sure of something first, even if it meant risking her father’s ire.

So she left the rooms, wandering the halls of the Red Keep, some of them already lighten up with torches. Lyanna found a guard posted outside their chambers and thought this was the best opportunity she could get.

“Excuse me kind guard, could you please tell me if House Lannister has arrived yet to the city and if they have where can I find them?” She tried to use all her feminine charm, not that Lyanna thought she had much but it seemed to work.

“Lord Tywin Lannister and his three children arrived yesterday and are staying in the western part of the castle my lady, near the Maidenvault.”

“Thank you kind ser.” She was sure he wasn’t a knight but still addressed him as such. She had the information she wanted. Now she needed to know where the Maidenvault was.

She walked around following the last rays of sun indicating her where the west wing was located until she found a maid who could serve as her next victim.

“I’m sorry – she almost cried – it seems I got lost, stupid me, and now I can’t find my rooms.”

The helping girl seemed unaccustomed to being spoken by a noble so she looked in every direction before realizing Lyanna was talking to her.

“It’s alright my lady, if you tell me your family name I can show you the way.”

“It’s Lannister.” Lyanna said, the lie coming easy to her. _Lyanna Lannister, it had a certain ring to it_ , she thought.

“Come this way my lady, you aren’t far from your chambers.”

She followed the girl down some corridors and up a couple of stairs until they stood in front of a big wooden door.

“This is it Lady Lannister, I’m sure you will find your family behind that door.”

“Thank you so much, you were a really big help.”

The maid left Lyanna alone in front of the door that kept her away from Jaime. But at the same time his father and sister would be there too and she wasn’t so sure they wanted to see her.

While she kept thinking of a plan the door suddenly opened. At first she didn’t see a thing but she lowered her head when a voice a few palms below here spoke.

“Can I offer you anything?” a small child asked her. There was something odd in the way his body was built. A head too big, arms too short and mismatched eyes. Lyanna guessed this was the “monster” Tywin Lannister had fathered and had killed his wife. She was little when the tale reached Winterfell but she still remembered her father’s words _“He had it coming, the Gods have deemed right to punish so much arrogance.”_

But Lyanna only saw a boy and by the way Jaime had talked about him, she had guessed they loved each other very much. Maybe he could help her.

“I’m looking for Jaime Lannister.”

“You must be Lyanna Stark.” Was all the little boy said.

“How did you know?” Lyanna was surprised she had been found out so quickly.

“You’re all he talks about and said you were bold and reckless and I doubt any other lady would come looking for him risking getting seen by my father or sister.”

“I don’t know if the reckless part should offend me but you’re right, I’m Lyanna and I need to see your brother.”

“Right now the rest of my family is dinning with Prince Rhaegar and Princess Elia. Father said I might offend the princess so I should stay and eat here alone.”

“That sounds awful.”

“Life is often awful for a dwarf, I’ve come to learn.”

Lyanna felt terrible for the boy, all alone in this big castle, his father and family shunning him. “I could join you if you wish.”

“Won’t your family worry about you?”

“I have permission to roam the castle until dinner is served, I’ll just tell my father I got lost.” When she came back she was sure his father would scold her but if she looked regretful enough she was sure he would forgive her. Now she had to give some company to this poor boy.

“By the way you know my name but Jaime only refers to you as his brother so I don’t know yours.”

“I’m Tyrion, nice to meet you.”

He let her inside the Lannister rooms, they were similar to her own, only the view was different.

The food was already settled. A single plate in a big wooden table meant for at least eight people, the effect it had made it seem lonelier and miserable.

Tyrion hobbled to his seat and Lyanna sat on the chair in front of him.

“Are you sure you’re not hungry?” He asked her.

She was actually starving, her last meal had been in the morning while they were on the road and it hadn’t been particularly abundant. But she was about to say no as to not inconvenient Tyrion when her stomach made a loud noise betraying her.

“Sorry, of course you’re hungry. You can have my food if you want, I’ve been eating lemon cakes and pastries all day, I’m actually full.” He pushed the plate in front of Lyanna. It had lamb, carrots and onions and it made Lyanna salivate, so she couldn’t refuse.

She looked at the dwarf boy. He would never be handsome but he had a gentle heart, one his horrible father hadn’t damaged yet.

She was taking a bite of the lamb when Tyrion asked her “Do you love my brother?”

It was a question made with the innocence of a nine year old boy. But she could also feel the protecting tone. He cared about Jaime and any intruders who might hurt him.

So she answered honestly “Not yet. I don’t know him that profoundly to say I love him. But I’m sure sooner than later I will. He has showed me friendship, freedom, loyalty and happiness and has cared for me like no one outside my family has.” She finished with a smile.

“He says the same things about you. I’ve never seen him like that. He usually just concentrates on training with his sword but that tourney changed him. You changed him. I’m glad I got to know you Lyanna. You will make my big brother happy.”

She thanked him for his kind words and then kept eating. She finished faster than usual, also afraid the other Lannisters would show up and aware she had to be in her own rooms.

Tyrion asked other questions about her and her home, including if the rumor about a dragon sleeping under Winterfell was true.

“Old Nan once told us that was the reason our hot springs are so hot and bubbly but father said we can’t trust everything Old Nan says to us.”

“How would I love to see a real dragon. I saw the skulls when we arrived. Can you imagine the size they had?”

They kept talking about dragons and other beasts from legends. Lyanna was surprised by the amount of knowledge Tyrion had, specially being so young.

“Can you tell Jaime to look for me in the Godswoods tomorrow at sundown?” She didn’t know where that was but she was sure these southerners that worshipped the Seven wouldn’t go there, so they could find some time to talk alone.

“Of course I will. Thank you for giving me company tonight. I can see why Jaime likes you so much.”

They said their goodbyes and Lyanna left the Lannister rooms. Trying to remember the way back to her chambers wasn’t easy but luckily she recognized the guard she had questioned earlier standing in front of a familiar door.

She entered the door ready to be scolded by her father. But glad to have sneaked out and met Tyrion Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting closer to the end. Thank you all for your lovely comments and kudos, they keep me writing.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaime Lannister wasn’t the kind of man who went to the Godswoods a lot. Until he met Lyanna Stark. Not that any of them were particularly devote but the woods have served to cover their meetings back in Harrenhal and now they were doing the same here in King’s Landing.

This Godswood didn’t have a weirwood tree but he still waited for Lyanna besides the heart tree, just as the sun was going down. He was following the instructions Lyanna had left for him when she met Tyrion the other night.

Jaime still couldn’t believe the guts that little northern girl had but he was counting on that boldness for his plan to work.

While he waited he couldn’t help to remember the conversation he had with Tyrion after he arrived from dining with Prince Rhaegar. His little brother had interrupted in his room in the middle of the night saying he had a big secret to share. He told him everything about Lyanna showing up at their chamber’s door and how she had stayed with him while he ate.

Jaime valued people according to how they treated his little brother, except of course for his own family where he would always make excuses for Cersei and father. But when it came to other people he always despised whomever treated Tyrion badly.

That’s why it had been so special for him when Lyanna treated his brother so kindly. It meant her heart was compassionate besides brave. His love for her only grew more after that.

The last rays of sun lighted the sky when Lyanna appeared in the Godswood. She looked twice as beautiful as Jaime remembered, the memory he had of her not doing her justice. Her hair was braided and she wore a light blue dress that floated in the air when Jaime lifted her in a twirl before embracing her.

She looked a bit surprised and out of breath but Jaime had missed her a lot, he couldn’t help demonstrate his affection.

“Hi…” Lyanna said trying to regain her composure.

“Hi you.” The smile in Jaime’s face wouldn’t go away.

“Are we alone? Completely sure?”

“Pretty sure we are. No one comes here anyway.”

“Good.” Said Lyanna leaning to kiss him. A quick kiss just in case anyone saw them, but passionate enough to keep Jaime wanting more. “I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve missed you too. I didn’t realize how boring life could be at the Rock.”

“Tell me about Riverrun. With all that water it’s so hard to ride a horse around properly.”

They stayed silent for a moment just looking at each other, taking in what they had missed in their time apart before Lyanna spoke again.

“So? What’s the plan to get me out of my terrible betrothal?”

Jaime took a deep breath, looked her in the eyes, those wonderful grey eyes and said “Run away with me.”

Lyanna didn’t respond so he kept going. “Let’s run away to Essos together. I took enough money from my father to buy us passage to any city in Essos. We could go to Braavos and I could duel a waterdancer, or even teach you swordmanship. We could see those strange beasts that carry people in Volantis and see the great walls that surround it. We can dye our hairs crazy colors in Tyrosh so no one recognizes us. I don’t want Casterly Rock, Tyrion can have it for all I care. I want to travel the world and I want it to be with you, Lyanna. I wouldn’t do it with anyone else. Only you. Please say yes.”

She looked at him for a moment, maybe it was just for a heartbeat but for Jaime it lasted a century until she slowly nodded and said “Yes, I would love to go with you.”

That’s all he needed to hear. He had been planning this since he got her letter back in Casterly Rock and had taken the necessary preparations to run away with her. Getting the money was the hardest part since the Lannister themselves weren’t the ones who handled the coin. But he had tricked some of his father’s men saying he needed the money to pay for a secret gift he wanted to buy for his sister. Cersei always wanted expensive stuff so the man had given Jaime a generous amount. With that they would have enough to live for a least a year and also to pay for passage to Essos.

“Listen, last night when I dinned with the Prince, it became apparent his coronation will come sooner than later. It’s just a matter of days before they decree Aerys is not stable enough to rule and Rhaegar ascends the throne. Once that happen there will be an enormous banquet and celebration. When everyone is drunk and partying and occupied on celebrating, that’s when we will make our escape. So have everything ready by then.”

He looked at her, she appeared so frightened. “Are you scared?”

“Just a little. But with you by my side I know everything will turn out alright.”

He kissed her one last time, this time longer.

“Now for the rest of our days here we have to act in front of the others like we’re just good acquaintances. When the royal coronation is announced we will meet here again to settle the last details. In the meantime I will try to inquire about the ships landed in the docks that sail for Essos.”

“You really planned all of this, didn’t you?”

“I have a feeling I’ve been planning this since the day I met you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry short chapter but full of stuff. Things have been hard in my house but I promise I will finish this fic and most surely with a happy ending :)

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao noticed how Jaime thinks Rhaegar would never dishonor his wife. HA! Anyways thanks for reading this is my first time doing this odd pair hope I do them justice. Comments keep me alive.


End file.
